Live to Ride, Ride to Survive: a 5d's FanFic
by Siranzan Prower - the Bard
Summary: Follows Alex and his Friends as they Strive to leave the battered remains of the Belt, and find their way to Glory in the 43rd annual Fortune Cup, Romance, Treachery and Turbo Duels are all expected, with Dark Signer's back, Which side will they choose.
1. A Suprise Attack

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:Tahoma; panose-1:2 11 6 4 3 5 4 4 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:1627421319 -2147483648 8 0 66047 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 90.0pt 72.0pt 90.0pt; mso-header-margin:35.4pt; mso-footer-margin:35.4pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

The Belts, as an old friend once described it to me 'The closest you can get to living hell, without getting burned', we're above those in the Satellite, but below those in New-Domino, although it's not always that hot, life there can be pretty grim. But there is hope, there are those of us who like the Belt, mainly because we are free, there are only a couple of rules here, the rest is just courtesy and respect, lots of respect. And then there the Securities, we have respect for certain members of this force, not because of their authority, or because of the fancy uniforms and clean Duel-Runners but because they are just like us, people trying to get on in the world, and decent duellist's to boot, which is always comes in handy, especially on pay-day. Then one day everything changed, you see, it was round about that time when the new Head of the Belts Security, Mr. Makova, decided that it was time for all duellists in the Belt should be 'encouraged' to put down their Duel-Runners and Duel-Disks so that they could find a new line of work, of course, there were protests and riots, but he quietly hushed them up, either through brute force or covertly 'removing' those he felt were 'responsible', until we reach the present, where Duel-Runners were worth their weight in gold, and in the Belts, Gold is very hard to come by.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex walked down the street, he was one of the lucky ones, he was a survivor, he had some contacts, and he made sure that they stayed alive, and they made sure he got what he needed to survive, because without friends, life can be grim.

He made a left at the crossroads and glanced at the setting sun, he cut a strange figure, 5' 11, wearing black jeans and a fading purple T-shirt,, his hair was cut short and a pale blue, his grey eyes shone out from behind his glasses. His belt was broad and black, with a small deck-holder built into it, everyone had them, although not many actually carried decks, it was more for show than for practical use, he could feel the heat radiating off the sun as he walked down the hill and made a right into one of the back-alleys, followed by another left, until he was confronted with a row of door's, he moved between them counting them slowly in his head, "7 … 8 … 9, here we are", He twisted the handle of the door with a dulled '9' on the front, and it opened to reveal a flight of stairs, carefully shutting the door behind him, he made his way down, relishing the cool breeze that cam wafting up the stairs, the light above him flickered on and off, until he came to the foot of the stairs, which opened up into a huge basement, a pair of Duel-Runners lay propped up by various bits of hardware and tools, illegal Duel-Runners, although Security hadn't quite got round to outlawing Duelling itself, they all felt the time was coming close, then he was greeted with a billow of smoke, as it cleared he noticed that his friends were here, there was Axel, their Black-haired and wiry-limbed mechanic and old friend, next to him was Sash, a blonde haired, blue-eyed, girl who had had a nasty run in with a Security in New-Domino, so she had got sent here, then standing confidently off to one side, duel-disk held low was Chris, he was their leader-of-sorts, short, Impulsive and over-zealous, with deep brown hair and pale blue eyes, he was everything a good leader should be, across from him, shaking his head to clear the dizziness was Clair, she was a quiet girl who was a reasonable duellist and very pretty, with long red hair and amazingly clear green eyes that sparkled whenever he walked in the room.

From the looks of things, Chris had decided to take to beating his own team again, not out of fun, but more out of a sense of loyalty, he felt that it was his job to keep them on their toes, and they obliged him, although he lost more often then he won, they still all had a good laugh, and in the hot summers duelling was about all they could do, as Clair stood up shakily, she gave a little squeal of delight and ran over to Alex, embracing him.

"What Time do you call this?" she asked sweetly, staring him right in the eyes

"Securities have been keeping tabs on me, you know how they feel about Suspected Duellist's" Alex replied "so I had to lie low for a few days, besides you didn't miss me too much did you?" he asked, returning her embrace with only the slightest hint of embarrassment, they had known each other for a few years, so they were reasonable friendly with each other, out of the corner of his eye he saw Sash staring daggers at Clair, he sighed inwardly, eventually he would have to sit them both down and have a long talk with them, but for the moment, that would have to wait.

Chris came over to him, his face seemed smug for some reason "Securities are starting to really clamp down on Illegal Duel-Runners, did you get the parts that we needed" he asked placing his hands in his pockets

"Hey, did you think I'd come back without them, one of my contacts managed to get through the Security Blockade, so he sent down what parts he got" Alex replied, something wasn't quite right here, Chris normally didn't bother asking questions

"Oh!, that explains all of the mail we've been getting, come have a look" Chris led Alex over to one of the desk, strewn all over the desk were various letters and packages all addressed to him, "Recognise any of the names?" Chris asked raising an eyebrow,

"Other than the fact that there all addressed to me, No, but we may as well find out what's in them" Alex grinned, rubbing his hands with glee, if there was one thing that they all liked doing it was working on or modifying their Duel-Runners, the parts that they had ordered would allow them to finally finish them, Alex carefully picked up a small letter-knife of the bench and carefully slit the tape around the edge of the box, puling the lid off, "_It seems he really did pull it off_" Alex thought, gazing at the 2 Duel-Disk's, slightly older than the more modern ones, they ere reminiscent of Battle-City, lying in the Box, wrapped in Cling-Film and bubble-wrap, ever since his last Duel-Runner had been impounded, he had been working on a new one, and now it would finally be finished, he lifted one of them out and began taking it apart, piece by piece, until he had finally removed everything that he didn't need, your average Duel-Disk could be very heavy, and he didn't need that weighing him down, especially when he was trying to out run the Securities, he could hear the excited voices behind him as he carefully removed the last bolt, and placed it in a container to his left, now to get started on the Hologram projector.

After about an hour he had finished, so he carefully took the Duel-Disk and slotted it into it's appointed place in the Runner, "_alright then, time to start connecting it up_" he thought, removing one of the plates, revealing a huge array of wires and switches, he began linking these together carefully, one-by-one, he had just finished the last cable and replaced the plate when several klaxon's began sounding somewhere above him, giving out a long wail, every stared around, a sinking feeling began to descend on Alex,

_'This is Sector Security, Give yourselves up, we have you surrounded'_


	2. Let's Ride, Security vs Alex

The Belt was quiet that night, too quiet, as the Klaxons began to get louder, Alex reached for the keypad that was fixed into his Duel-Runner, and typed in the combination, opening up the far wall or the room, revealing a long corridor, he began wheeling the Duel-Runner through the gap,

"Come on guy's lets get out of here before they catch us" Chris yelled, as they began running down the corridor, Alex re-typed the same combination into the pad on the other-side of the wall, it began closing as Alex swung himself onto the Duel-Runner and gunned the Engine as he caught up with his friends,

The corridor opened up into a hanger, containing 4 various Duel-Runner, ranging from Chris's Red, to Sash's Green, they all jumped aboard, as Alex punched another code into his Duel-Runner, as the wall began to very slowly lower, revealing a Road with traffic running up and down, then Alex's voice came out over their Comms,

"_You all know where to meet_"

"_Rodger_" came the reply as the roar of Engines and the screech on tyres on metal sent them all straight out into the traffic, they split up as they had planned, Chris, Axel and Clair going one way, and Sash and Alex going the other,

"_Sash, you Ok?_" Alex asked

"_Yep, Although I think we've got company_" she replied, Alex glanced in his mirrors, noting the flashing lights of the Security Duel-Runners behind them,

"_I think we need to split, I'll lure them away while you make it to the Rendezvous Location"_ Alex said, Sash started to object but Alex cut her off,

"_My Decision Sash, no argument's now let's go_" Alex knew that she would respect his authority, she may not like it, but she would have to obey, Chris may be their natural leader, but Alex was the brains, and he was much smarter than Chris, and they all knew it.

Alex glanced over at Sash, he could see her eye's were starting to water, he slowed down slightly, as Sash pulled of sharply into a side alley, Alex glanced in his mirrors again, he noticed that the Security Bikers hadn't seen Sash slip away, they were all to busy concentrating on him, as he weaved his way through the Traffic, one of the Security Bikers managed to get ahead of him,

"_Pull Over, there's no Escaping Sector Security_" the Security's voice came over his Intercom

"_What makes you think I'd be dumb enough to do that_" Alex replied, veering away from him

"_Fine then, if you won't stop, then I'll force you to_" the Security said, pushing a button on his Duel-Runner

-_Duel Mode Engaged, Auto-Pilot Standing By-_

-_Over-Riding Suspect's Duel-Runner_-

Alex swerved slightly as the Auto-Pilot took over, he grimaced, this might get ugly,

"**Let's Ride**"

Alex – [4000]

Security – [4000]

"The First move is mine" Alex said "Draw!"

Alex – 1

Security – 1

"And now I'll summon this monster, known as Gate Blocker (100/2000), in defense mode, after that, 2 cards face-down your move"

Alex – 2

Security – 1

"What, Why haven't I gained any speed counters" the Security asked

"Oh I'm sorry, I guess I forgot to tell you about my Gate Blocker's ability, now as long as he's face-up on the field, you can't gain any speed counters" Alex said patronizingly

"Fine then, My Draw, and I'll summon this monster, known as Pursuit Chaser (1400/600) in attack mode, although he may not be a match for you Gate Blocker, I'll place 1 card face-down and let you go"

Alex – 3

Security – 1

"You call that a turn, please" Alex said, "My Move, and I'll Sacrifice by Gate Blocker, and Special Summon this, Gate Blocker 2 (100/3000), in defense mode, and then I'll play my trap card, known as **Shield Cannon**, now I can deal damage to you equal to half of the Defense of one of my monsters, so now you lose 1500 points"

Security – [4000] – 1500 = [2500]

"After That I End my turn"

Alex – 4

Security – 0

"And I'm going to assume that you have noticed that Gate Blocker 2 has the Same effect as Gate Blocker"

"Ok then, My Draw, and I'll Summon the tuner monster, known as Switch Fighter (900/700), in attack mode and now his ability activates, when He's summoned to the field, I can switch the mode of one of your monsters, so know your Gate Blocker 2 is switched into attack mode, and now I'll activate my face-down card, **Star Theft**, now you monster loses 2 levels, and my Switch Fighter Gains them, and now I'll tune Switch Fighter with Pursuit Chaser and Synchro Summon Goyo Guardian (2800/2000), now Goyo Guardian take down his Gate Blocker 2, with **_Goyo Gunfire_**"

"And I'll play my trap card, **Defense Draw**, now all of the damage I would have taken goes to 0 and then I can draw 1 card."

"That's all good, because now I'll activate my Guardians ability, now I can Summon Gate Blocker 2 onto my field in defense mode, now make your move"

Alex – 4

Security – 1

"And now your Gate Blocker's ability works against you, so now you can't gain any speed counters"

"Hmmm.., now I'll activate this, my **Speed Spell – Angel Button**, now I draw 2 cards, and send one to the graveyard, and next up is this, my Sonic Chick (300/300), in defense mode, after that another face-down, now make a move"

Alex – 4

Security – 2

"Ok then, Let's see what I got, Perfect, because now I can Ditch my _Handcuffs Dragon_, _Guard Dog_, and _Assault Dog_, and now I can summon, Montage Dragon (?/?)"

"Why are it's attack points not determined"

"Because now Montage Dragon gains 300 points equal to the levels of the monsters I ditched, Handcuffs Dragon had 5, Guard Dog had 3 and Assault Dog had 4, that makes 12, so now Montage Dragon gains 3600 points, (?/?) – (3600/3600), now Montage Dragon, attack his Sonic Chick, with **_Montage Tri-Burst_**"

"Nice Try Security, but Sonic Chick can't be destroyed in battle if the monster that attacks her has more than 1900 points"

"Fine Then, 1 card face-down, now make a move"

Alex – 4

Security – 3

"Ok then, Now I'll play this Trap Card **Rock Shot**, now by removing-from-play a rock monster in my graveyard, you lose lifepoints equal to half of its defense points, and I select Gate Blocker (100/2000), so you lose 1000 points"

Security – [2500] – 1000 = [1500]

"And that's not all, now I can summon another copy of that card from my deck, so come on out Gate Blocker, (100/2000), in defense mode and then I'll place 1 card face-down, your move buddy"

Alex – 4

Security – 2

"Now then, It's time I end this, now I activate this card, my **Speed Spell – Counter Speed**, now I gain a Speed Counter for Every monster on your field, and since you have 2, I gain 2 Speed Counters"

Alex – 4

Security – 4

"After that I'll play my face-down, **Speed Carrier**, now I can add one Speed Spell to my hand from my deck, but If I use it I lose 500 points, but I think I will use it so now I activate **Speed Spell – Sonic Buster**, now you lose Lifepoints equal to half of Montage Dragon's points, so you lose 1800 points"

Security – [1500] – 500 = [1000]

Alex – [4000] – 1800 = 2200

"Now Goyo Guardian, attack his Gate Blocker"

Alex – 3

Security – 4

"Nice Moves, but not nice enough because now I'll play this trap card, **Defenders Mind**, now this card doubles the defense of one monster on the field, and I choose Gate Blocker, (100/2000) - (100/4000), and that means your Goyo Guardian's attack backfires and you lose"

Security – [1000] – 1200 = [0]

-_Warning, Duel-Mode Disengaged, Shut-Down initiated _–

"What! no you Infernal Machine" the Security starting banging his Duel-Runner as smoke started billowing out of the front of it as he suddenly stopped, Alex revved his engine and speed away from him, Alex turned off the Motorway, and speed back towards the Outskirts of the Belt, here not many people lived so it was the perfect hiding place, as he reached the edges of Town, he turned off into a side-street until he came to a Garage that had _-Jimbo's_- scrawled across it in ugly red letters, he tapped another key on the screen of his Duel-Runner, and the door in front of him opened, revealing a dark room, he drove in and switched on the lights, got off his runner and pushed it into the Elevator at the back and pushed the Down button, he slumped back against his Duel-Runner, exhausted, eh thought back over the past couple of hours, "_I wonder if any of the others got caught_" he thought as the Elevator Dinged as he reached the floor, and the metal door slid back revealing three Duel-Runners, he recognized Sash's Green, Axel's Blue and Clair's Yellow, but not Chris's, "_I wonder where he is_" Alex thought "_he's not normally late_", Alex wheeled his Duel-Runner next to the others, stood it up, placed is helmet on it, and walked across the hanger to the door, he opened it, revealing his friend, safe and well, Axel was busy fixing something, as usually, and Sash was watching the T.V, whilst Clair was gazing out of the window, watching the people in the street below.

"Hello guys, anyone seen Chris?" Alex asked, making his presence know

Axel looked up, "We ain't seen 'im, 'e went an split off from us to try and buy some time, Oi 'opes he hasn't bin caught" Axel said worriedly, placing his tools to one side and walking over to the taps, before getting himself some water, Sash glanced at Alex, the look in her eyes was one of a mixture of hurt and anger, she looked away, and focused back on the television, it was displaying the news, something to do with some riots in the Satellite

Clair on the other hand was much more open with her anger, she walked up to him and slapped him, right across the face, leaving a red mark

"How Could You!" she asked him, her anger was causing her to be very illogical, "I spoke to Sash, you can't just order her around like that"

"I did what I thought was best" Alex replied calmly, his cheek was stinging slightly from her slap

"What do you mean you thought was best, you could have been captured you imbecile, didn't you think of that" she said, before she burst into tears, collapsing against him, "I though I'd lost you" she whispered, Alex gingerly dried her face with his kerchief, she sniffed slightly

"I knew what I was doing Clair, I'm a good enough duelist to take down almost any security, you know that, now what are you getting yourself all worked up about" he said softly to her, picking her up and depositing her on the sofa next to Sash, she glared at him but he gave her a look that brooked no argument,

"Keep an eye on her" he asked Sash politely, before going into the hallway, he walked into his bedroom and stripped off, before stepping into the shower, he felt the hot water coursing over his body, clearing away his drowsiness temporarily, "_What_ _has happened to Chris_" Alex thought, as he carefully washed his hair, and dried it, he stepped out of the shower and dried himself off, he glanced at the clock, "_6:30, if Chris isn't back in an hour, I'm going looking for him, and He and I are going to have a very serious talk_" he thought, and he hoped that Chris had a _very_ good excuse indeed.

((Oooooh, looks like someone's in BIG trouble, Love is in the air, and treachery too, oh dear did I give to much away, anyhow enjoyed this chapter?, well the cards below are some of my own invention, other I got from the Yu Gi Oh Wikipedia Site, so Enjoy.))

-------- **Cards Used **--------

Gate Blocker

Attribute: Earth

Type(s): Rock/Effect

Level: 4

ATK/DEF: 100/2000

Lore: Your opponent cannot use the effect of "Speed World" to place Speed Counters on itself.

---

Gate Blocker 2

Attribute: Earth

Type(s): Rock/Effect

Level: 6

ATK/DEF: 100/3000

Lore: You can Special Summon this card by Tributing 1 "Gate Blocker" you control. Your opponent cannot use the effect of "Speed World" to place Speed Counters on itself.

---

Switch Fighter

Attribute: Earth

Type(s): Warrior/Tuner

Level: 2

ATK/DEF: 900/700

Lore: Once-Per-Turn, change the battle position of one monster on your opponents field

---

Speed Spell – Counter Speed

Type: Spell Cards

Property: Normal

Lore: Activate only while you control "Speed World" with 2 or more Speed Counters. Draw 2 cards. Send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard.

---

Speed Carrier

Type: Trap Card

Property: Normal

Lore: Place 1 Speed Counter on a "Speed World" you control for every monster you opponent has on their field.

---

Shield Cannon

Type: Trap Card

Property: Normal

Lore: Select one monster defence-position you control, then Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of it's defence points.

---

Defenders Mind

Type: Trap Card

Property: Continous

Lore: Switch all monster you control to Defense Position, then double the DEF of all monster you control. You cannot change monster to Attack Position.

---

Star Theft

Type: Trap Card

Property: Normal

Lore: Reduce the Level on one monster on your opponents field by 2 and increase the Level of one monster on your field by 2 until the End Phase.

---

Rock Shot

Type: Trap Card

Property: Normal

Lore: Remove-from-play 1 "Rock" monster in your gravayard, then inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of its DEF, after that Special Summon 1 copy of that monster from your deck in face-up Defence Position.


	3. A Traitors Hand, Imprisonment Beckons

To say that Alex was annoyed was possibly the biggest understatement of the century, he gunned his engine down the road, glancing momentarily at the clock on his dashboards, "7:30, If I catch you Chris, you're going to wish the Sector Security had, because whatever they could do is very small compared to what I'm going to do" he thought, he veered to the left, then he heard a voice over the Intercom,

"_Found him Yet_" it was Clair

"_No not yet, tell me if you or Axel find anything up at the Junkyard, I'll check the Docks_" Alex changed direction and began heading towards the docks, he could have sworn that they had search almost every inch of the city, and no sign of Chris, he was really worried, he was smart, but not a leader, that was Chris's job, he knew that the others would follow him for awhile, but Chris was the one who held them together with his personal mix of Duelling Skill and Reckless Charm, Alex was lost in thought until he reached the edge of the docks, in front of him was the sea, a vast body of water, no one had named it, and no one wanted to, they all liked just calling it the '_Ocean_' but Alex was suspicious, this was the last place to check, he dismounted, taping a key on the Dash-Board, the Duel-Disk Detached, and he attached it on his arm, slotting his deck into place, it didn't hurt to be well prepared did it, we began walking down the docks, carefully cautiously, one-by-one checking each warehouse until he came to Warehouse 17, he opened the door, and glanced around, nothing but boxes and crates again, then he closed the door again, he turned around and came face-to-face with

"Chris!, where have you been you Idiot, We've all been so-" Chris cut him off with a wave of his hand

"I don't really care what you or the others think Alex, right now there's only one thing I want, and we both know what that is" Chris said ominously, "I'll only ask you once, and then I'll take it"

"Chris, I would recommend that you take a hike right now, you know I'm not going to give it to you" Alex's jaw tightened and his fists clenched "That card is staying put, until _I_ say so, you may be the Leader, but I'm the only one who knows where it is"

"Fine then, If you want tell me, I'll force it out of you" Chris said, walking away until there was some room between them, "Now onto the stakes, if I win, I get the location of the cards, but should I lose, you'll never here from me again"

Alex raised an eyebrow "Are you sure about this?, I like you as a friend Alex, but I never thought that you'd go this far" Alex was worried

"Enough Talk Alex, now we Duel" Chris said, slotting his deck in

"**Lets Duel**"

Chris – [4000]

Alex – [4000]

"If you don't mind Chrisy-boy, I'll take the first move, with this, my Masked Knight LV3 (1500/800), in attack mode, and now I'll play his special ability, once-per-turn, instead of attack, I can deal 400 points of damage to you, so activate _**Mask Blaster**_ "

Chris – [4000] – 400 = [3600]

"And after that I'll activate an Equip Spell, known as **Jewel Sword**, now my Masked Knight gains 300 extra attack points, (1500/800) - (1800/800) after that a Spell Card, called **Take Over 5**, now the top 5 cards of my deck go to the graveyard, but now as long as Take Over 5 is in my Graveyard, I can Draw 1 extra card during my Standby Phase, after that, a face-down, now it's your move buddy"

"I Telling you I'm not one of our silly little group anymore, I have a Greater Purpose than any of you lot, and I'll show you with this, the spell card called **Slime Base**, now I can special summon 1 'Slime' monster from my hand, and I choose Draw Slime (300/400), and I'll play him in defence mode, but now I'll sacrifice him, and then send _Multiple Slime_ from my hand to the Graveyard to summon this, Slime Master (?/?), and his attack and defence are equal to the monster I gave up to summon him, (?/?) - (1800/2400), oh and when Draw Slime goes to the Graveyard, I can draw 1 card, but now my Slime Master attacks your Masked Knight, with _**Primal Ooze**_"

"But it's a draw, that means we both lose our monsters"

"Not quite, you see my Slime Master has another ability, he copies the ability of the monsters I gave up to bring him out, so although our monster tie, I can bring out 3 Slime Monster Tokens (500/500), in attack mode, and thanks to his other effect I can draw 1 card, now my Slime Tokens, attack Alex directly, _**Primitive Slime Bomb**_"

Alex – [4000] – 1500 = [2500]

"And now I'll play my face-down card **Call of The Haunted**, this bring back my Masked Knight LV3, in attack mode (1500/800) and now thanks' to my Jewel Swords effect, I draw 1 card, anything else Chris?"

"Just a face-down card, now lets see if your as good as you claim your are Alex"

"Gladly, My draw, and now _Take Over 5_'s_,_ effect activates, now I can draw another card during my Standby Phase, and that's not all know my Masked Knight Evolves, from LV3 up to LV5, so come on out Masked Knight LV5 (2300/1300), in attack mode, and now I'll play his special ability, now I can deal you 1000 points of damage, instead of attacking, so Open Fire, _**Masked Cannonfire**_"

Chris – [3600] – 1000 = [2600]

"After that I activate this my **Different Dimension Capsule**, now I can remove-from-play 1 card in my deck, and it returns to me in 2 rounds, after that, 2 card's facedown, your move Chrisy-boy"

"Grrrr… Stop calling me that, now I'll play this spell card, **Slime Drawer**, now I can draw 1 card, and if it's a 'Slime' monster, I can draw another card, and well what-do-you-know, it's my _Slime Gardna_, so let's try that again shall we, nope it's another _Draw Slime_, third time lucky, shame, looks like I drew another _Slime Base_, so I guess my card stops here, anyhow, now I'll Send _Slime Gardna_, _Draw Slime_, and _Acid Slime_ from my hand and summon another Slime Master (2300/2600), now attack his Masked Knight LV5, with _**Primal Ooze**_"

"But It'll just be another draw, just like before"

"Exactly, because now since my Slime Master absorbed my Acid Slime and Draw Slime's effect, it deals 800 points of damage to you and I can Draw 1 card"

Alex – [2500] – 800 = [1700]

"And Now I'll play my Trap Card, Chris meet my Trap Card, **Warrior Shield**, now this card equips onto my Masked Knight LV5, and for this turn he can't be Destroyed by Battle, nut nice try"

"Fine then, I'll play another **Slime Base**, now I'll special summon Clone Slime (0/0), in defence mode, then I end my turn"

"Ok then, my move, and now the Card I remove with my Dimensional Capsule returns to me, it's called **Card from a Different Dimension**, so now we both draw 2 cards, and now thanks to Take Over 5, I can draw another card, after that I can Send my Masked Knight LV5 to the graveyard, and summon up the Ultimate Masked Knight LV7 (2900/2200), in attack mode, followed by my face-down card, **Allegiance of the Martyr**, now I can summon one monster from my graveyard, but at the end of my turn, I take 500 points of damage, so I'll resurrect my Twin Breaker (1600/1000), in attack mode, now Masked Knight LV7, attack his Clone Slime, with _**Scimitar of Masks**_"

"You should have paid more attention back at the academy, because now my Clone Slime's ability activates, replacing it with a 'Slime' monster from my deck, and I choose my Slime Exploder (500/500), now when he battles with a monster, they are both destroyed, so sorry"

"Fine then, but now my Twin Breaker's ability activates, now he can attack twice, so take down 2 of his Slime Tokens, so attack with _**Twin Swordplay**_"

Chris – [2600] – 2200 = [400]

"And then I'll end my turn"

Alex – [1700] – 500 = 1200

"Ok then Alex, my move, and your last turn, because now I play the Spell Card **Slime Revival**, now 2 Slime monster go from my Grave and return to my hand, next up is **Graceful Charity**, so I draw 3 cards, and then ditch 2, and I discard the 2 Draw Slime's I just got, so now I draw 2 new cards, and next up is **Slime Blaster**, now I can send a 'Slime' monster from my hand to the Grave and I can destroy a card on your field, so I'll bid adieu to my Exploder Slime, and destroy your Twin Breaker, and next up is **Magical Stone Excavation**, now I discard 2 cards and return a Spell Card to my hand, and I select **Slime Drawer**, so it's time for a replay, now I draw, _Slime Master_, so I get another Draw, _Slime Exploder_, and again, _Clone Slime_, and again, it's _Recycle_ _Slime_, so lets try that again, another _Clone Slime_, so again, now I've drawn _Jammer Slime_ so I guess that's enough for now, because now I'll send _Slime Exploder_, _Clone Slime_, _Recycle Slime_ and _Acid Slime_ and bring back an old favourite, Slime Master (?/?) – (2300/1900), now attack him directly, _**Primal Ooze**_"

"Almost Chris, but not yet, I play my Trap Card **Sakaretsu Armor**, this automatically destroys an attacking monster"

"Now this end's Alex, you've played a good game, but I was the Leader and this is why, I activate this card, **Jammer Slime**, but thanks to it's effect I can play this card from my hand, now I discard _Clone Slime_ and negate you Sakaretsu Armor, s sorry, but you lose"

Alex – [1200] - 2300 = [0]

"Chris, I am going to get you for this, just you-" Alex was fuming, he had lost, not something that happened everyday, he collapsed onto his knees, sweating profusely. Chris walked over to him,

"I seem to remember that I told you that one of these days I'd get rid of you, and it seems I was right" he said arrogantly, pulling a small device out of his pockets, he pushed the button on the top, and it started beeping,

"Have a nice time in the facility Alex" Chris said, tossing the device at Alex, before walking away, Alex collapsed on the docks, he had never felt so drained after a duel before, and now Chris was walking free,

"Traitor" was the last thought that ran through Alex's head as unconsciousness took him, he could faintly hear the sound of a helicopter, he could feel his Left arm burning as he felt himself been lifted, Then, there was a light…

((Shock-Horror, looks like LAex just got stabbed in the back, and I wonder what the facility will do to him, some of the cards below were used by Mad Dog in Episode 65 of Yu Gi Oh GX, and I was listening to it at the time, so I gave Chris that Deck, and the Masked Knight's are soooo cool, anyhow's keep an eye out for the next episode, or rate the card's below, it's up to you))

-------- **Cards Used **--------

Draw Slime

Attribute: Water

Type(s): Aqua/Effect

Level: 2

ATK/DEF: 300/400

Lore: When this card is sent to the Graveyard, draw 1 card.

---

Multiple Slime

Attribute: Water

Type(s): Aqua/Effect

Level: 6

ATK/DEF: 1500/2000

Lore: If this monster is Destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 3 "Slime Monster Tokens" (Aqua-Type/WATER/Level 1/ ATK: 500/ DEF: 500) in Attack Mode.

---

Acid Slime

Attribute: Water

Type(s): Aqua/Effect

Level: 3

ATK/DEF: 800/1000

Lore: When this monster is destroyed in battle and sent to the Graveyard, inflict 800 points of damage to your opponent.

---

Clone Slime

Attribute: Water

Type(s): Aqua/Effect

Level: 2

ATK/DEF: 0/0

Lore: Activate only when this monster is declared an attack target. Shuffle this card into your Deck. Then, Special Summon 1 "Slime" monster from your Deck (except "Clone Slime") in the same Battle Position that this card was previously in, before being sent back to the Deck by this effect. The monster Summoned by this effect becomes the new attack target.

---

Exploder Slime

Attribute: Water

Type(s): Aqua/Effect

Level: 3

ATK/DEF: 500/500

Lore: When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, destroy the monster that destroyed this monster.

---

Slime Gardna

Attribute: Water

Type(s): Aqua/Effect

Level: 4

ATK/DEF: 1200/1200

Lore: Remove-from-play this card in your graveyard to negate 1 attack from a monster your opponent controls.

---

Recycle Slime

Attribute: Water

Type(s): Aqua/Effect

Level: 5

ATK/DEF: 1000/1000

Lore: As long as this card is in your graveyard, Once-Per-Turn, during your Standby Phase add one "Slime" monster card from your graveyard to your hand.

---

Slime Master

Attribute: Water

Type(s): Aqua/Effect

Level: 10

ATK/DEF: ?/?

Lore: This card cannot be normal summoned or set, this card can only be special summoned by sending "Slime" monsters from your field or hand to the graveyard with levels equal to or exceeding this cards level, this card gains ATK and DEF equal to the monsters that were used to special summon it. This card also gains those said monster effects.

(yes this card is slightly broken, but I need something that would give an unfair advantage)

---

Slime Drawer

Type: Spell Card

Property: Normal

Lore: Draw 1 card, if that card is a monster with "Slime" in its name, Draw 1 more card.

---

Slime Base

Type: Spell Card

Property: Quick-Play

Lore: Special Summon 1 "Slime" monster from your hand.

---

Slime Blaster

Type: Spell Card

Property: Normal

Lore: Discard 1 "Slime" monster and destroy 1 card on the field.

---

Jammer Slime

Type: Trap Card

Property: Normal

Lore: Discard 1 "Slime" monster then negate the activation of 1 Spell or Trap and destroy it. You can activate this card from your hand if your opponent activates any cards during the battle phase.


	4. A Conference and a Confrontation

((Sorry this took so long, got stuck on another story, now lets see the more.... darker side of life in 'Re-Education'))

Alex felt numb, Chris had betrayed him, that's all he knew, now he needed to find out why, he glanced around the security van, it was rather packed, with murderers, looters, and probably fellow duellist's as well, this wasn't his first trip to the facility, nor would it be the last, he touched his cheek, the faint scar was still there from his last trip, although surgery had mainly removed it, he still bore the memories.

He lent back and shut his eyes, he was tired, he hadn't slept at all last night, the Court Hearing had been rather late at night, as he dozed, the Truck came to a halt, and the doors opened, flooding the confines of the truck with light, squinting, Alex pulled himself up and jumped down of the back of the truck onto the sand, he looked at the bleak, high-walled "Re-Education" Centre, It was a prison, nothing more, situated in the middle of a giant desert, and once you got in, there was no getting out, not unless you could fly. The Guards opened the gates and moved Alex ad the other prisoners through the door, closing it behind them, leaving them all in a huddle near the gate, Alex noted that unlike last time, they had left him with hid deck and duel-disk, "Odd, last time they were very against that, looks like the rules have changed" he thought, moving towards a cluster of buildings, they were mainly run-down, but the in-mates tried to keep them in as good a shape as they could, you could get anything you wanted there, within reason, but Alex was differently, last time he was here he dealt mainly in information, both 'buying' and selling, since everyone has some kind of secret, no matter how obscure.

The 'street', if you can call it one, was dirty and sandy, the wall may be high, but sand still got over, Alex was disappointed, it seemed that Makova had been more heavy handed than he thought, and now the in-mates livelihood was suffering, "That's one more thing I have to get you for Makova" he thought, Alex ducked into one of the small huts, they were bigger on the inside, inside this one was a bar, he glanced around, he could feel the faint coolness from an old fan, he walked up to the bar and watched as the barman came over.

"Hey buddy, what's you after?" he asked, his voice was gruff and he had an annoying habit of rubbing his hands together, imitating washing them.

"Yes, I would like … a glass of water, with no ice" he said casually, place a card face-down on the surface, "That should be enough payment" he added, taking a seat, he watched the barman's expression intently as he flipped over the card, he blinked, rubbed his eyes, and then hurriedly filled a glass with water,

"It's on the House… sir" he said respectfully, before moving over to the wall and moving aside a large sheet of metal that appeared to be covering a hole in the wall, Alex drained the glass, and placed back of the surface before picking up his card and moving through the hole,

"Thank-You" he said politely

"Nothing to it" the barman hastily replied, replacing the metal sheet

The tunnel was dark and the air was very damp and humid, he made his way carefully down the corridor until it emerged into a small underground room, a lamp burned in the corner, and 5 men sat around a round table, 3 of the places were bare, Alex walked over and took his seat,

"So then Gentlemen, I've been out of town, what have I missed" he asked, each of the men sitting round this table were his eyes and ears inside the prison, they knew between them almost everything,

One of them leaned back in his chair slightly, "Let me see, we lost Barcley, 'e got injured in a fight in the bar, died a few days later, splen'id little funeral, Michelle got released, lots of suspicion behind that, some think she had her way with Makova 'imself to get a reduced sentence, shame she didn't cut his throat, oh and Jacob's is in the medial wing, after another one of Makova's 'lesson's, nurse says that he'll live, just!", he was using a nail-file to very carefully trim his nails, Alex glanced at him, he had a long scar running from his right eyebrow, to the edge of his chin, it made him look like a bouncer, then the woman next to him leaned forward,

"Information Markets are about as stable as Makova's Sanity around here, it all over the shot, although info about summit known as _Yliaster_ is up 14%, so we've had a nice little exchange going on with those Darkness fellows, they tell us what they know, as we give them the security routine for the next month, I reckon their planning a break-out" she had a slight British accent

Alex got up and made his way over to a wall, it was half covered in a giant map, the other half contain various timetables and rosters about the prison, he pointed at one,

"When is the Warden making his next visit?" Alex asked, his mind was thinking in over-drive,

"In three days, then he's on his way to Participate in the Fortune Cup whilst his boot-licking deputy takes over, please tell me I can kill him" the third guy sitting round the table looked eager, he was very muscular and had deep-coloured skin

"Armstrong, what did I tell you about killing people, last time we all got put in lock-down for a week whilst they clean out the kitchens" Alex turned, a humorous look on his face, "by the way, what did cause you to shove him in the meat-grinder?, you could have at least killed him first" he said calmly, a shudder running up his spine

"Whhhhheeeelllll, I sort of improvised, there was noting else at hand at the time so…" the huge man shrugged his shoulders, looking innocent.

Everyone burst out laughing nervously, they all knew how imaginative Armstrong could be when it came to 'removing' certain people, and none of them wanted to be next on his list.

Alex walked back to the table and took his seat again, and put his head in his hands.

"Hmmmmm…, what to do…" he said softly to himself, as everyone in the room watched him intently, Alex looked up "O.K everyone, I think we all need a break, Lunch anyone?", he suggested as a huge sigh of relief, Pressure was one thing that they all experience down here in the "Info. Booth" as they called it, so everyone began trickling out, Alex wasn't normally famed for his generosity, but everyone knew he was kind enough, soon Alex was alone in the room, he moved his chair around and glanced at the map, "Chris, soon we're going to get even, just as soon as I get out of here" he thought, as he heard the sound of the door opening behind him.

A man stood in the door, he wore a dark robe, that covered his entire face and stretched down to his feet, the rest of his clothing consisted of grey jeans and aBlack t-shirt with a red insignia on it, Alex jumped up, "_Hey!_ What are you doing down here?" he asked, reaching under the table for his Duel-Disk,

"Calm yourself Mr. Meranez, I'm not here for a confrontation." He replied calmly, raising his hands in a gesture of peace

"Hang on a Second, how do you know my last name, that's top secret" Alex said angrily, clenching his teeth, "How does this guy know so much!" he thought

"I know many things Mr. Meranez, for instance, I know about your rivalry with Christopher Sizeland, and I also know that you seek to escape the Re-Education Centre", the stranger walked around the booth until he was opposite Alex.

"Ok Pal, just who do you work for, and just how do you know so much about me"

"Oh, I know many thing Mr. Meranez, but there is one thing I do not know and that is your fate"

"So what happens now?" Alex asked, raising an eyebrow

"Now we duel, and the winner leaves alive" he replied coolly, revealing a Duel-Disk strapped to his arm.

"Fine then, **Let's Duel**"

Alex – [4000]

Stranger – [4000]

"Then I shall take the First move" the stranger said, "With this, my **Warm Worm** (600/1400), in defence mode, now a face-down, your move Mr. Meranez"

"Stop calling me that, I gave up my right to that name a long time ago, my move, and I'll play the Spell Card, **Take Over 5**, now I send the top 5 cards of my deck to the graveyard, and then, during my next Standby Phase, I can draw an extra card, and after that I'll play these, 2 **Fiend's Sanctuary** spell card's, this generates 2 Metal Fiend Token's (0/0), but they won't be here long because now it's time to sacrifice the both and I'll summon this, my Darkness Destroyer (2300/1800), in attack mode, and now he attack's, destroy his Warm Worm, with **Infinite Darkness**"

Stranger – [4000] – 900 = [3100]

"What?, why did I take Damage?" the Stranger asked, looking confused

"Oh, did I forget to mention his ability, when he attacks a monster in defence mode, the difference comes out of your lifepoints"

"But now, Mr. Meranez, my Warm Worm's ability activates, now the top 3 cards of your deck, go straight to the graveyard"

Alex took the top 3 cards and sent them to the grave, "And that's not all, Darkness Destroyer has another effect, he get's to attack twice, so attack him directly with **Infinite Darkness**"

"Not yet he doesn't I'll play my trap card, **Regret Reborn**, now I can resurrect one monster that was destroyed in battle, so come on back, Warm Worm (600/1400), in defence mode"

"Fine then, attack his Warm Worm again"

Stranger – [3100] – 900 = [2200]

"And now you're forced to send 3 more cards to the graveyard"

"It's all good, I'll place a card face-down, you're move Pal"

"Fine then, From my Hand, I activate **Worm Resurrection**, so now I can Special Summon a 'Worm' monster from my Graveyard, so now Warm Worm comes back in defence mode, and now I'll play this, my Shield Worm (0/2000) in defence mode, and his ability sends the top card of your deck to the graveyard, then a face-down, your move Mr. Meranez"

"Will you cut it out, my Draw, and I'll activate my Take Over 5, so now I draw another card, and then I'll summon my Masked Knight LV3 (1500/800), in attack mode, and now I'll play the spell card, **Double Attack**, so by sending my Masked Knight LV7 to the graveyard, then my _Masked Knight LV3_ can attack twice this turn, but first I'll play his ability, I can give up both of his attacks to inflict 800 points of damage to you, so attack him, with **Mask Blast"**

Stranger – [2200] – 800 = [1400]

"And now my Darkness Destroyer takes down your monster, destroy them with **Infinite Darkness**"

"But thanks to my Shield Worm's effect, I take no damage from any battles he's involved in"

Stranger – [1400] – 0 = [1400]

Stranger – [1400] – 900 = [600]

"But don't forget Warm Worm's ability, now you lose 3 more cards, and that's now all, because now I activate the trap, **Worm Revival**, now all card with 'Worm' in their name that were destroyed in battle this round come back to the field in defence mode, so _Warm Worm_ and _Shield Worm_ are coming right back, and now Shield Worm forces you to send another card from your deck to your graveyard, Anything else Mr Meranez?"

"No, carry on"

"And now Mr. Meranez, the true test shall begin, my Draw, and I'll sacrifice both my _Warm Worm_ and _Shield Worm_, to summon this my Dark Tuner Chaosrogue (0/0), in attack mode, and that's not all, now his ability allows me to summon 1 monster that LV4 or lower from my graveyard, so I'll resurrect my Shield Worm (0/2000), so you lose another card, and then I'll tune my Chaosrogue with my Shield Worm in order to _Dark Synchro Summon_, Jet-Black Zumwald (2000/1000), in attack mode, now attack his Darkness Destroyer, _**Dark Dragdown**_"

"But he's weaker than my Destroyer, why would you attack him, unless-"

"that's right, he has a special ability, when he attacks, you monster loses attack points until he has 2000"

Darkness Destroyer: (2300/1800) – 200 = (2000/1800)

"but that mean's we both lose our monsters"

"Not quite, my Zumwald has another ability, he cannot be destroyed in battle, and not yet another of his abilities kicks in, so you lose 1 card equal to the points your Darkness Destroyer lost x 100, so that's three cards."

Alex took three more cards and placed them in his graveyard

Deck Count: 8

"Anything else?" Alex asked

"I'll just place 2 cards face-down, your move Mr Meranez, I hope my test isn't too much for you"

"Not, by a long shot, my draw, and I'll activate my _Take Over 5_'s effect, so I get yet another card, and then I'll activate my Masked Knight's effect, so I can Level him up from LV3 to LV5, so come on out, Masked Knight LV5 (2300/1200), now I'll play his ability, instead of attacking, I can deal you 1000 points of damage, Game Over! Pal"

"Not Quite, I have a trap card out, known as **Worm Cycle**, now by discarding my _Cocoon Worm_, from now on, all the damage that I would take due to special effects, is dealt straight to you"

Alex – [4000] – 1000 = 3000

"and now my Cocoon Worm, steals 2 cards from the top of your deck"

Deck Count: 4

"Fine then, I'll throw down a face-down, and let you go"

"Good, now let the destruction begin, Zumwald, destroy his Masked Knight LV5"

"I activate my trap card, **Warrior Shield**, this trap card equips onto my monster, and then he can't be destroyed in battle for this turn"

"But you still lose cards, which is 3 more, and then I'll play this card face-down, your move Mr. Meranez"

Deck Count: 1

"Ok then" Alex thought, "this is probably my last turn, so it's time I make this count"

Deck Count: 0

"My move, My draw, and then I'll play the Quick-Play Spell Card, **Pot of Magical Cards**, now 5 spells and traps return to my deck, and then I draw 2 more cards and now Take Over 5, lets me draw another card, and then I'll play my **Pot of Avarice**, so 5 monster return to my deck, then I shuffle up and draw 2 new cards, and I'll play 1 of them, **Monster Reincarnation**, so I toss out Necro Gardna, and then Darkness Destroyer returns to my hand, and then, and well what do you know it's this card, **Fiend's Sanctuary**, so I get a Metal Fiend Token, (0/0), and it looks like it's Déjà vu, because now I'll sacrifice him along with my Masked Knight LV5 and summon back an old friend, Darkness Destroyer (2300/1800), now attack his Jet-Black Zumwald, with _**Instant Darkness**_, and now his effect lets him attack again, now end this duel, second _**Instant Darkness**_"

Stranger: [600] – 300 = [300]

Stranger: [300] – 300 = [0]

As the holograms faded around them, a huge cloud of dust and smoke kicked up, completely obscuring the stranger from view, Alex covered his eyes with his hands and tried to peer through the fog, the stranger had vanished, leaving nothing but a small envelope, lying on the table and adorned with a black ribbon and a red wax seal, he picked it up, it was addressed in what appeared to be red ink and was addressed to him, Alex turned it over in his hands, before breaking the Seal, and opened the letter,

"_23__rd__ Street, Warehouse 7, Dock 14, 12:49 ….. if you get out_" was all it read, followed by a strange signature, the only letter that Alex could make out was the first, a D, Alex folded the letter into his jacket, before looking around, just to make sure that someone hadn't been secretly filming this, the last thing he needed was a special interview on _You've been Framed_, his brow creased in thought as he gave a last look around the deserted centre before leaving, closing the door quietly behind him, something told him that this wasn't over.

((Sounding Good?, well then, over the next few episode, preparefor the 'Great Escape', 5'ds style))


	5. The Great Escape and Falling

Let the Escape Begin, oh and please RxR

----------

Alex yawned, it had been a long night, the journey to the 'Re-Education' centre had never been very pleasant, or very comfortable for that matter, but it was one of those things people were willing to risk just to enjoy the thrill of the Turbo Duels, and Alex couldn't blame them. It was the rush, the thrill and the duel, taking adrenaline and motorbikes and injecting them into a high-speed card game = pure and unbridled fun, for anyone old enough to ride at any rate. He yawned again as he shifted position, gazing out of the barred window at the setting sun, anyone who had been to the 'Re-Education' centre had to admit that the one thing that they did miss was the fantastic sunsets, the display lit up the sky like fireworks, but Alex wasn't here for the display. he slid his deck out of its pouch and into his Duel-Disk, "Show Time!" he thought, as the lock on his cell flashed from red to green, he quietly crept out of the door and shut it behind him, the light flashed red again, indicating the door sealed again.

He carefully moved down the corridor, as silent as a Shadow, avoiding most of the crowded cells and narrowly avoiding several guards, he quietly sneaked through the deserted kitchens and out into the warm evening, there was a faint, almost non-existent, breeze flowing down from somewhere above him. He padded his way through the deserted streets, vaguely he heard a whirling sound behind him, almost instinctively, he flung him elf flat as something whizzed over his head, landing with a _thunk!_ in the sand in front of him.

Alex turned around, vaguely seeing a shape in the darkness behind him, then it started running, Alex picked himself up and pursued, the twisting alleyways and dark conditions made things much harder, skidding and slipping on the sand, Alex tripped, landing face-first in a pile of dead weeds, spitting sand and plant waste. Alex looked up, the alley was deserted, swearing rather violently, Alex picked himself again, he gave a near-by pile of sand a rather vicious kick before returning to the spot where he had first fallen, and picked up what had been thrown at him, it was a card, he carefully dusted the sand off it, in the dim light, he vaguely made out the name, a small smile touched his lips as he carefully slid the card into his pocket, before turning and carrying on where he left off.

He made a sharp right at the next street, bring him into a small sandstone-hut, he went around to the back of the hut and gave the wall a push, almost like something out of a horror movie, the wall rotated around at he entered, closing the 'door' behind him.

Alex touched a small switch on the wall, a small, dull light blinked into existence, revealing a small set of stairs, Alex bent down and crept down the stairs, their surface covered with a soft sand that muted his footsteps, when he reached the bottom of the stairs, he flicked another switch on the wall, this one turned off the first et of lights, and another set flickered into existence, these revealed a low door, with a rickety wooden frame, nudging it out of the way he entered into a huge room with a dome shaped roof, from the surface, it looked like a pile of rubble, but inside it was a different story, down here was where people who wanted something came, although Alex wasn't here for something, he was here to see someone, it was dark and damp, the air was musty and course.

Across the hall from him a man stat, he was hunched and his hands were pale and gnarled, he was crippled, some say it had been a turbo-duel gone wrong, other say he was born like that, and the more religiously obligated proclaimed he was a devil sent to eat them all, although Alex believed none of them, not yet at any rate.

The man sat on a crooked chair and a rickety table, a single candle light the area near him, although the lights from the corridor did little to improve the lighting at all, he was old and silent, Alex sat down in the chair opposite him, waiting patiently, he had done this before, and the old geezer would only talk when he was ready.

Five minutes passed .. ten minutes … fifteen, until Alex could count the second using his heart-beat, until a slight shifting showed he was ready to talk, when he spoke, his voice was hoarse and aged,

"What do you desire … _child_" there was a slight sting of venom in the last word, but Alex ignored it,

"The key-codes to the Contraband room" he replied coolly, as the old mans head shot up, he was scantily clad, Alex noted, wearing only a pair of loose linen trousers, his chest was barely haired and those that were, were all grey, his yes were white, with no clour in them, and he began to mumble incoherently, he collapsed onto the floor breathing heavily, his hands scrambling in the dust and sand, then he spoke and his voice changed, there was a depth and a saintliness, he said a jumble of numbers in a seemingly random order, smiling, Alex memorised every single one, then he turned to leave, until he felt an cold, clammy hand grip his right forearm. The Old man's eyes bored into him as he turned to shake him off, then something happened, there was a slight _whoomp_, and the old man was tossed backwards slightly, he stared, almost as if perceiving Alex in the dark,

"And they call me Devil-born, you boy walk a dangerous path, full of Black and Red and treachery, fie, fie with same child, the Sign that his dark shines on you, and yet the Sign that is also shine, strange are the decisions of the vault of souls that may enslave you", then he broke off whimpering slightly. Concerned slightly, Alex pulled his deck out of the disk on his wrist, and placed almost all of it on the table, "Payment" he said bluntly, turning to leave, leaving the old man gibbering and crying in the dark, he had what he needed, now it was time to ride.

-----

_Two days later …_

-----

There was a ringing noise as the bells went off, it was assembly, all of the inmates, young and old, male and the odd female, all gathered in the massive concrete bunker that formed the "assembly hall", it was plain, grey and square, with a slight platform on it, and on that platform stood Makova, nicknamed the _Tyrant of Turbo_, he was supposed one of the best turbo duellists around, until he had been caught himself, but it seemed that one of the higher-ups had seen something in him, meaning that he had got a very large promotion.

The inmates murmured among themselves, until there was a sudden, _snap!_, as somewhere a whip cracked, silence was instant, he strode to the small podium that stood in the middle of the platform.

"Now then, gentleman, and the occasional lady, the Warden will be paying us a visit tomorrow" he paused, to wipe the sweat from his forehead, the continued, "So we're all going to be on our best behaviours aren't we" there was no response, and Makova gave a small smile, "Perfect … dismissed". As the inmates began slowly whittling out of the building, Makova looked at the crowd, his eyes scanning the crowd, noting who was and who wasn't there, then he stopped as he recognised a flash of grey in those eyes, and he grinned, it was time for a score to be settled, publically.

-----

That evening, things kicked into action, there was always some clever sod who thought he could tunnel out, so when Alex had heard he had almost pulled the plug on the plot, until he was shown the tunnel, then he realised that it would be the perfect way to escape, not under the walls, but through them, the tunnel passed close to the contraband room. So recently a large amount of time by the prisoners had been dedicated to creating make-shift explosives and letting the guards "find" then their was enough explosives in that room to level a skyscraper, more than enough to blow a hole in the wall.

The plot itself was simple, there would be a riot in the central, high-security jail, prisoners would escape, guards would be dispatched, putting them out of place and off guard, by then, Alex and a few other would have crept in and secured the explosives, when they received word that the guards were sufficient distracted, they would trigger the explosives, the could thing was that the contraband room was directly up against two things, 1 was the wall, and the other was the parking lot, where all those shiny new cars and Duel-Runners were, the thought made them all so excited.

Alex checked his watch, and second now … the radio crackled in his hand,

"_Now boss, and Good Luck_"

Alex turned to the man next to him, "flick the switch" he order, in the dark, he faintly saw the man nod and flick the small switch in his hand. For a second … nothing happened, then there was a massive explosion. There was 10 meters away, and the explosion was deafening, kicking up a huge cloud of sand, one hand covering his eyes, the other resting on the improvised club of iron in his hand, Alex heard a Siren beginning to wail, it was time.

They rushed through the broken remains of the contraband room, each trying to secure some form of ride, Alex located his duel-runner within seconds, although the paint job still made it hard to find, digging out the helmet, and slotting in his spare deck, he span it round and fired the engine, speed out of the hole in the wall and out of the hole, out into the open air, he was free, almost, behind him, he saw about a dozen others, and more following, each gunning then engines for all they were worth.

-----

From up in his room Makova could see the whole of the Compound from his balcony, he sat their now, swigging on a bottle of water and swinging back on his chair, he had received word of a minor revolt in the High –Security jail, but it was pointless, there was no escaping from his prison, it was impossile. As he followed this train of though, a huge fireball shot into the sky followed by a cloud of some, he could faintly see lights moving away from the prison, he fell backwards off his chair, landing with a _bang!_, he grabbed for his radio and began screaming,

"_ESCAPE, no you imbecile ESCAPE, SECTOR 7, … NO FORGET THE HIGH_SECURTIY YOU IDIOT THEY ARE ESCAPING … I DON'T CARE CATCH THEM … NOW!_" he was pissed, and then he stopped realising what an idiot he would look tomorrow, he ran for the ladder down to the ground level, where he stored his Duel-Runner, now this was personal.

-----

Alex stopped, it was good to feel the night air, there was just one problem, there was a massive line of barbed wire than ran right the way around the "Re-education" centre, but that was all taken care of. He slipped a pair of wire cutters out of his pocket and set to work.

-----

Makova gunned the engine on his duel-runner, it was a standard-issue security on, with a few … modifications., he knew who was responsible, in his crazed, twisted mind he knew who it was, and he was right. They had been friends one, when they were at the Academy, then Alex had done _it_ and Makova had hated him ever since, but now it was payback time.

-----

Alex had just cut through the last wire when he heard the roar of a runner behind him, he recognised the engine pitch as security, he quickly ran back to his runner and fired the engine, almost throwing himself off in the process, he made it through the wire, and felt something slam into the side of his runner, he looked up, and the breath caught in his throat, wide-eyed and ugly, Makova stared at him, with eyes laden with hate,

"What's up, old _Pal_", he slammed into Alex's runner again, before stopping,

"Pull over Meranez, you can't out run me, and you know I can out-duel you, so you may as well give up" Makova almost screamed, frothing at the mouth slightly in rage.

Alex smiled to himself as he tapped a button on his runner, he had stolen it from a security runner, he knew it would come in useful at some-point.

-_Duel Mode Engaged, Auto-Pilot Standing By-_

-_Over-Riding Targetss Duel-Runner_-

Makova gaped as his own technology was used against him, then he grinned, this was his chance.

"**Let's Ride**"

Alex – [4000]

Makova – [4000]

"The First move is mine" Alex said "Draw!"

Alex – 1

Makova – 1

"And I'll place 2 cards face-down, then I'll summon my Fortress Warrior (600/1200), in defence position, your move Makova"

Alex – 2

Makova – 2

"Now Then, I draw, and I summon the tuner monster Target Warrior (1000/1000), in attack position.

- _Target Warrior is a Level 3, Earth-Attribute, Warrior-Type Tuner monster with 1000 ATK and 1000 DEF_ -

"and my Target warrior has a special effect, now I can summon a level 3 or lower monster from my hand in attack mode, so I'll summon Target Solider (1200/800) in attack mode, Now I'll tune Target Warrior with Target Solider to Synchro Summon Target Magician (2000/1200), in attack position, now then Target Magicians effect allows me to draw 1 card, like so, now I'll play this card face-down and now Target Magician, attack his Fortress Warrior, with _**Target Spell**_"

"Nice try Makova, but my Fortress Warrior has a special effect, so once-per-round he can't be destroyed in battle, but it was a nice try"

Makova ground his teeth, Alex had always been a punk, but this was taking things too far "_yes_" he said angrily,

Alex – 3

Makova – 3

"My Draw, and I activate the **Speed Spell – Angel Button**, now I can draw 2 cards, as long as I discard 1 card from my hand, so now I'll summon this, the Tuner-monster known as Black Salvo (1oo/1100), in attack mode, so now I can Special Summon 1 Dark-Attribute, Machine-type monster from my Graveyard, and I choose my Gyro Wheel (200/200) which is the card I discarded due to Angel Button, so now I can tune my Black Salvo with my Gyro Wheel, to Synchro Summon, Dark Strike Fighter (2600/1800), in attack position, so now I'll play my face-down card **Assault Mode Activate**, now I can upgrade my Dark Strike Fighter, to Dark Strike Fighter/Assault Mode (3100/2300), and now I can sacrifice my upgraded Strike Fighter to deal damage to you equal to his level x400, that's 9 levels or at least it would have been, but now I'll play my trap card **Star Theft**, this allows me to steal 2 levels off your Target Magician, and add them to my Strike Fighter so that makes 11 levels or 4400 points, which, If I must say is myself, is rather a lot.

"_WHAT!_"

Makova – [4000] - 4400 = [0]

Makova – 3 - 0

Makova just stared as the Runner he sat on, crashed harmlessly into a sand dune but he didn't feel it, he had lost … again, beaten by that slacker, it wasn't fair, he gave a howl aas Alex sped past, towards the gorge, to freedom.

The Gorge was a natural boundary between the Centre and the rest of the belt, a huge gorge that stretched like a natural moat, although the drop was about 50 meters, it would be deadly. But Alex had a runner, and he knew just where he was going. He looked ahead in the gathering darkness, he could faintly make out the huge peak, it had be named that years before by someone, but it was shaped almost like a natural ramp … perfect.

The Dusty sand dunes shot past faster and faster as he sped towards the ramp, this was it, all or nothing, Belt or Bust, he gunned the engine until it rumbled like an earthquake, as he headed up the natura ramp.

20 meters left, 10 metes, 5 , 1, and he shot off the edge, he could feel gravity trying ot pull him down but the force in which he had come off the edge flung him forward at a tremendous rate.

Then he heard a crackling noise as the Screen on his runner scrambled itself into a mixture of white and black, then cleared, revealing a familiar face, Chris, Alex glared, what did he want. He looked around, try to discern where the signal for the camera must be coming from, then the blood very slowly drained from his face when he heard 3 words come over the Radio,

"_Good Bye … Alex_" there was hatred in those words, then the engine died, suspended in open space, Alex felt something collide with his runner, something big, now instead of being flung forwards towards the other side, he was going sideways away from it, not good. Alex felt an immense calm come over himself, there was no stopping it now, he was finished, he was dead, there was nothing to save him, he slowly watched the ground rush up to meet him.

-----

Clair woke up wit ha start, she sat up in the improvised bed and touched a warm hand to her forehead, she was sweating, her vision spun slightly as she lay back down. Something wasn't right, she had had such a strange dream, there had been Alex and then Chris and Alex had …, she shuddered, she didn't want to think about it.

She felt really hot, although she never really wore that much in the way of Night-Clothes, she and Alex never had. She closed her eyes again and tried to go back to sleep, but the last few moments of her dream kept playing back to her, like some gross torture method.

"Oh Alex" she thought "I hope you're ok"

----------

Oh my God, you killed Alex, Chris you B***** ..... or did he, (great ruined the plot now) just remember **CHICO**


	6. Black Sadness

Morning brought light, blazing life into the land. Clair awoke peacefully, having settled after her course of nightmares last night, although in the back of her mind, doubt gnawed at her. She dressed herself and yawned slightly, she had slept badly. Alex had been at the forefront of her thoughts the entire night.

It was as if some dark omen covered the slum house that they were hiding in, the news of Alex's capture had been a low blow to them all. Axel made his excuses and left early, muttering about needing to find some do-hickey or something like that. Sash was in a particularly cold mood, although she had at least had the good grace too lock herself in her room, which was typical of her sometimes. She had found coming to the Belt a big culture shock and was still adapting, and Alex had been her earliest friend, so she was taking his absence the hardest.

She absent-mindedly flicked the switch on the kettle, before she flopped herself down on the sofa-come-bed. She rummaged around in the sheets until she found the small, glossy remote, she turned the battered Television set on and began rapidly channel surfing, not really paying attention, just keeping her mind and fingers occupied, the Digital feed had been hacked in from New Domino, which gave them about 10,000 channels, if not more, although there was only 3 they used a lot, News, Turbo-Duelling and Movies, she deftly pushed the NEWS button, and the Presenter flashed onto the screen.

"… _at the Scene of an amazing new story, occurring to our sources in the Security Forces, a Mass breakout was attempted at the Maximum Security Prison here at the Belts_"

Clair felt her heart flutter slightly, her breathing quickened, that was where Axel said they'd taken Alex .. did he..?

"_Regretfully there were several casualties on both the sides of the In-mates and the securities, although no exact figure is known, estimates of about 46 in-mate casualties inside of the prison and 1 outside of the prison, although 3 still remain at large._" Clair held her breath, would Alex be among them, she watched carefully as three mug-shots appeared on the screen, and Alex's wasn't one of them. Then the screen suddenly changed before she had a chance to release her pent-up emotions, it showed a man in a brown suit inside of a helicopter, they were hovering over a gorge of some-kind.

"_This is Peter Jennings with breaking news, a Duel-Runner has been discovered outside of the Centre, inside of the gorge we are now over_"

As the camera began to zoom in towards the faint shapes on the ground, several thins happened at once: Firstly Axel and Sash came through the door, Axel was carrying a tray of 3 mugs of tea and Sash trailed behind him grumpily, Secondly the Pair of them stared at the TV screen, and Thirdly all three of them recognised the runner, and the person lying next to it.

The was a sudden _crash!_ as both tea and tray smashed to the floor Axel stood their, his hands shakking, Clair felt tears suddenly spring from her eyes like a sudden rainstorm, she clutched at her heart as she felt is suddenly stop and Sash fainted dead away, Alex lay their, his pale blue hair moving in the wind, his face the pallor of snow, and in his hand grasped tightly around something, oblivious to everything that had occurred, there he lay … dead.

-----

Yes I know this is short, but the next one will A – be much longer and B – be MUCH better, P.S the Duel last time was crap, YES I KNOW!


	7. Gods and Demons

These are the Lyrics from "We Ride to Survive", which was one of the runner-up Intro songs for 5D's, and was also the only other one that I actually like apart from "Hyperdrive" the one that actually made it, so I've made my own descriptions (in the brackets) for what I would use as images or short videos for the Intro to My 5d's Fan-Fic, do tell me what you think, I have seen people try and do these with varying responses.

-----

I Don't Own "We Ride to Survive", that belong to whomever created/wrote it, Brilliant song person.

-----

_(Intro music before first line – Camera zooms in on a far-off object that's in the distance, then it speeds past, it's Alex, pale blue hair flying in the wind on a black Duel-Runner similar to Yusei's, in the background, Flying Fortress SKYFIRE is shown behind him.)_

Check it Out!

_(Scene changes, we see a figure standing alone against a black background, on his right fore-arm, a purple Humming-Bird mark is seen, he is dressed in Black robes with the hood pulled up covering his face, although a small slither of light is seen, revealing a tiny hint of blue hair.)_

It's time to make your move.

_(Images Flash in Sequence, 4 Duel-Runners on a dark road, there a Red and Blue lights behind then, they come to a fork in the road then they split, with Black and Green shown taking the left turn and, Red, Yellow and Blue shown taking the right)_

Never has a moment felt so right.

_(Flying Fortress SKYFIRE is seen leveling a Securities Gate Blocker with a huge Salvo of Missiles and bullets)_

No Doubt!

_(A brief glimpse of a Card rotating as it slowly as it falls, although we never see the front of it until it lands into a puddle of water and vanishes in a shower of dark light)_

It's down to me and you.

_(Screen is Split with Alex on the Left side with his Masked Knight LV7 in front of him and Chris on the Right Side with his Slime Master on the other)_

Movin' faster than the speed of light!

_(The Mark of the hummingbird is shown surrounding a building full of people, then thousands of small purple lights shoot up towards a brick-like heart as the people dissolve and vanish, leaving only dust and clothes.)_

I can feel my engine pumpin' faster! Faster!

_(Turbo duel shown, Psychic Snail is shown along with Psychic Lifetrancer attacking and destroying a pair of Revival Gift Tokens)_

Ragin' with an appetite for Turbo Speed!

_(Continuing from the last line, a Krebons is shown attacking directly, defeating the opponent and sending them flying off the runner in a cloud of smoke..)_

I can't stop till ya see what I've got cuz I was born to be-a-winner!

_(Series of Images all showing participants with Duel-Disks activated: Alex with a determined look on his face, Flying Fortress SKYFIRE posing behind him on one side, and it's three components on the other side, next image is Sash, with an angry expression and Shadow Tamer featured behind her.) _

Take a good look, my game is off the hook cuz I am no beginner

_(Continuing from the last line Axel is shown, a shadowed figure standing behind him gripping his left arm slightly, Followed by Clair with Krebons behind her one the left and Psychic Snail on the right and Lastly Chris posing with a Revival jam and Acid Slime in the top left and right corners, and Clone and Multiple slime in the bottom corners)_

Lean and mean listen to my machine kickin' into Overdrive!

_(Chris shown tuning 2 Revival Jams with another Slime Monster, forming the usual column of light, to summon a huge dragon similar to Stardust Dragon, except this one is covered in a pale blue ooze and slime dripping from its wings with red eyes)_

We Were Born to Ride!

_(The Same figure from earlier is shown tributing a Black Salvo and a strange monster that appears to look like a rundown engine to summon a huge Shadow-like bird behind him with vivid orange glyphs on its chest and forming a pair of orange eyes and has a strange orange aura surrounding it)_

We Ride to Survive!!!

_(The Creature mentioned before hand attacks the Dragon mentioned, and the dragon counter-attacks, attacks collide = HUGE EXLOSION, filling the screen with a white light and a scream of pain.)_

Yeah!

_(Alex is shown, standing alone on a high place, where he can see the whole of the Belts, faintly behind him, a morning sun is seen rising up, until the screen in once again filled with orange light, with a silhouette of Alex in the middle of the screen.)_

Well … was it good?

--------------------

Now then onto the actual episode.

----------

Alex fell through the air, there was no way he could survive this, perhaps it was an irony that he had spent his whole life getting out of jams, and now he was stuck in one he couldn't get out of. His runner was more than likely going to be ruined, which was a shame, he had but his heart and soul into it, just as he had his deck. He watched his life flash before his eyes, it was … different to how he had seen it, full of sadness, and survival, then … the he had met the other, Axel, Sash, Chris and Clair, and ... they had all given each other something, Axel, Runners, Chris. Rivalries, Sash, Friendships and Clair .. love. Alex clenched his fists, although no one ever heard those words, they would alter Chris's fate forever, "I'm going to kill you CHRIS!".

-----

Cards lay scattered, Spells, Traps, Monsters, everywhere, an entire deck, 40 cards. There was an air of mourning in the air, just like a dog would mourn the death of its master. Then, there was a sudden wind, and a card was blown free of its sandy tomb, sending it gliding through the air.

That was, until a black gloved hand deftly picked it out of the air, glancing at the image, the slightest of smiles appeared at the corner of his lips.

Then, carefully, he went about, picking up the cards, one, by, one. Until all but one remained, placing the final card on Alex's breast, he turned and walked away into the sand.

He paused, almost as if hesitant, then he vanished, into the sand, almost as if a sudden wind had blown him away, yet … there was no wind.

-----

All was quiet, there was the gentle sound of the sea as the Securities Van pulled up at the docks, the two men parked up next to the warehouse and opened the back of the van. The sign light up briefly by the Vans headlights read "_Warehouse 3, Dock 14_", the two securities pulled a long metal box out from the van, the taller of the two taking the back handles, the shorted taking the front.

They stopped at the door to the warehouse a the shorter of the two kicked it open, the was sudden waft of cold air and dust, inside, hundreds of boxes similar to the ones they were carrying sat in long, neat rows. The Belts Morgue, a depressing place where very Dead-body was sent at some point, either to stay there to rot, or to be sent across to the Science Laboratories in New Domino where they fetched good money.

Placing this new container in the middle of the floor, the two walked out solemnly and locked the door behind them.

-----

Alex could feel himself floating "Am I dead?" he asked himself, but then he threw out that theory since he couldn't be thinking that if he was dead, he could feel … something. Then he shielded his eyes as there was a huge orange light that appeared below him that floated through the air and settled on his right fore-arm, when the glow softened and the light receded, there was a strange bird perched on his arm.

It had a strange Orange aura and three delicate legs, its beak was about as big as it's body and as straight as a needle. It looked at him and cocked its head to one side, before it unfurled it's wings and gave a small cry.

Its wings were thin, almost paper like and each composed of 5 straight lines on either wing, it's cry was filled with anger and sadness in equal portions, then it jumped off his arm and fluttered away, before stopping not too far from him, it jerked his head, indicating he should follow.

Curious, Alex followed, he felt a surface beneath his feet as he walked, he could feel the cold beneath his bare feet, the surface felt like stone. He could here a voice, whispering … whispering inside his head … his mind.

"_Come to me … come to me_"

The voice was defiantly female, yet it crackled like Ice and hinted beneath was a great sadness. Alex could feel the voice pulling him toward … something, something in the blackness.

Suddenly, there was a blaze of flame, then another, and another, forming a semi-circle of purple fire baring his, by there light Alex gasped. He could see the outline of a pyramid.

It was made of a golden stone, with many steps up at the top, on top of the temple were 4 beacons, 3 of which blazed with a purple fire and one lay bare. The creature which he had followed here gave another cry and the ring of fire vanished as if it had never been. Almost as if driven, Alex climbed the stair, one, by, one, feeling no noticeable fatigue.

He reached the top, and looked on in awe, in front of him, carved intricately into the living stone with great skill was a hummingbird. Suddenly, the creature that he had led him here appeared, but this one was bigger, much bigger. It toward above him, almost as big a 6 houses at least, its huge beak almost brushing the ground it stared down at him and in his head a voice spoke again.

"_Welcome Mortal … Welcome, my name is Aslla Piscu_", there was power in that voice, and malice, and kindness. The huge hummingbird raised it's head and gave another cry as the forth beacon lit itself.

"_You have been chosen Mortal to serve me!_"

Alex felt as if a great tiredness had been lifted off his shoulders, as if a clarity had come upon him, but something still nagged him, his throat felt dry and parched

"W..Why me?"

The great bird raised its slender mouth in the air and gave a small laugh, it echoed and bounced back and forth in the confines of the temple,

"_You Mortal have much anger in you, much rage and hatred, and I sense a thirst for vengeance that burns like fire. Such vengeance does not go unnoticed, not by me and my kindred, you have been chosen to aid us, and as a reward, you shall have you vengeance._"

The huge bird lowered its beak until it touched the floor in front of Alex, just inside the geoglyph on the floor,

"_Enter mortal, and claim your VENGENCE_" the voice shook the stones as Alex stepped forward, entering the unbroken circle, there was a sudden flash of purple and pain as the Hummingbird beat it's huge wings sending itself flying into the air. It seemed to grow smaller and smaller, until there was another flash, this time orange. Then a single card fluttered down, landing in Alex outstretched hand, upon its surface a huge humming bird bursting forth from the earth in a shower of green light, he clutched the card to his chest as the geoglyph around him flared, suddenly Alex clutched a hand to his right arm as it suddenly burned, he watched, horrified as the hummingbird burned itself into his flesh, then he felt the temple beneath him waver … and vanish as he felt himself lose consciousness.

-----

They called it the "coffin" watch, since that's all it involved, watching corpses. The securities did it, just to make sure that no one tried to get out by faking their own death. Most normally woke up the next day and were normally let out and escorted away. The job was easy money, just watching a body for 1 day through a small camera inside it, and most of them had been pronounced dead anyway, what could go wrong.

---

Daniel was getting old, there was now more grey hair on his head then black, a few more weeks of this and he could retire to a nice like apartment in the Tops. But for now he was content to watching dead people rot. It was a quiet night, no rain and very little wind and he whistle a small tune as he gazed at the camera, swigging away at a small bottle of scotch. Suddenly, in mid-swig, he just happened to glance at the camera and he choked, desperately trying to bring in oxygen as he watched, staring.

His eyes goggling as a strange purple fire burned itself onto the persons arm, twisting and turning, forming some kind of glyph, dropping the bottle, letting it smash to the floor. He ran for the door, just stopping to pick up a crow-bar. He ran faster than he had ever done before, reaching the room in good time, as he wrenched open the door thee was a hollow _thump!_

He felt his hand shaking, cursing, he looked at the top of the container, there was a large outward dent in the top, and stretched across its surface was stamped, DECEASED in red-ink letters. This guy was meant to be dead and now he was trying to punch his way out. Fear ran through him as there was another _thump!_

Clutching the crow-bar in both hands, he carefully approached the container. Or at-least he was until there was a purple light, it burst forth from the tiny gap between the lid and the seal and it's intensity was blinding. Trying to both run away and to shield his eyes at the same time, Daniel tripped and fell backwards. Landing heavily, the breath was knocked almost completely out of him, as he lay there, gasping for breath as a ghastly purple fire consumed the container, then it exploded. Showering him with tiny bits of melting metal and plastic, the remains of the container were tossed aside, narrowly missing him. Then there was a pause, almost as if time had stopped, Daniel could no longer feel the heat, then, like a wraith, a figure strode out of the purple fire, shrouded in purple light and his hands glowed purple.

Daniel found himself gibbering like a child,

"You's … you's shouldn't be … be alive, you's is … is dead" he kept repeating that sentence to himself, perhaps he had been drinking to much on the job. At that point he quietly made a solemn vow, with god as his witness that he would never let alcohol of any form pass his lips if he survived this.

The Figure turned, and his face was drawn, almost as if tired, and his eyes had changed, from being blue on white, to black on bright blue, his hair was no-longer pale blue but jet-black and, for a second, when the fire dimmed slightly, those eyes were filled with a kind of dread, then it vanished when he turned to look at Daniel, the voice tat came from that mouth was deep, and resonated with some kind of inner force, and made Daniel flinch at each word uttered as the figure pointed a slender, paled finger at him.

"You … will take … a message!"

Then Daniel felt himself falling, as if there was nothing, he couldn't feel, his body was not his to control anymore, although he could still see, and what he saw horrified him as the figure wrapped himself in shadows, surrounding himself as they twisted and compacted themselves around him.

His clothes changed, the lengthened and shortened, changing and fading into black, a Duel-Disk as black as night materialised on his arm, as he was clothed in shadowy robes of black. Then a bright orange flame flowed over the trims of his robes, on his right arm, the Humming-bird glyph burned into his arm seemed to flicker in recognition before igniting into purple flame.

The figure snapped his fingers, and the room was suddenly filled with purple fire…

---

There was a purple flashed as the warehouse was covered in a purple flame, it seemed to waver as the flame grew brighter, and brighter. People stared, wondering just what was going on, were either running away, or going to stare at the flames as if it were some kind of bonfire.

Or, at lest they were, until there was another purple flash, then it exploded. Burning wood, plastic and metal rained out of the sky like hell on earth. There was mass panic, people fled, not caring who was crushed underfoot, just trapped in their own personal nightmare of fear and the fit of self-preservation.

The figure watched this, shrouded by smoke and shadow, the hood of his robe cast back and the strange hybrid of pale blue and black hair on his head shimmered in the fire. His eyes delighted in the fear and his hands trembled in excitement, he, Alex, had power, so … much … power.

----------

"_IT's ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, Alex lives again, MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA_" so what do you think of this chapter, I almost did a Frankenstein, but Black Magic appealed more to my dark side, and what about the Intro, look good?, it will change from time to time, also known as Foreshadowing.


	8. The Tournament Begins, Recognise Anyone?

There was a thrill of excitement in the air as the crowds surged towards the huge Dome shape that sat roughly in the middle of the city, the city had no name, it never had. It had started as a huddle of shacks, and was now roughly twice as big as New-Domino City with a huge scrap dome in the middle, every 5 years, the Fortune Cup would come into town. Goodwin had never officially extended the tournament, but it had happened, and it was the only way to legitimately get out of the Belts.

There were people of every walk of life, old and young, professional and amateur. These people had all turned up to watch, every year, the Fortunes Twelve went up against 12 duelists from the Belts, of whom the survivors then went up against each other, until only one was left. Then they got to leave the Belts, for good, there they were flown to New Domino to meet Goodwin himself before being set free, a new life.

---

Clair looked across the small room at Axel, the guy looked _really_ uncomfortable, he didn't duel very often, but now he would have to duel in-front of a crowd, a big one. Sash didn't look to bothered, she liked crowds, it gave her a chance to cut loose and show off, both things that she was _very_ good at. And as for Chris … he had pretty much vanished off the face of the Earth, although they had been worried for the past couple of days, that had been forgotten in the stage fright and exultation.

There was a faint twinkling as the red light came on, it was time, Clair had let her red hair flow down until it almost reached her waist. She was wearing close-fitting clothes, the same she wore when she was turbo-dueling and they were very comfortable. Sash was wearing a black jumpsuit, which showed off her more … feminine features, and Axel was wearing what he always wore, minus the greasy apron and oil-stained gloves. Duel-Disk corresponding to their runners, Green for Sash, Red for Clair and Yellow for Axel, were on their arms as they strode out into the light.

---

The atmosphere prickled with about as much intensity as a brick. Several tons of bricks. The crowd looked on as the three of them took their places with the other 9 challengers. The Huge lights above were horribly bright and drenched the twelve of them in a sickly heat.

Then the MC's voice garbled itself out of the speakers, he was wearing a black trench coat and had grey hair that was rather long for a man. On his feet were a pair of scuffed, brown shoes and he voice was hoarse,

"_Ladies, Gentleman, and those Children who have managed to skip school, and to all of those of you who are illegally watching us on cable, welcome to 43__rd__ annual Belts Fortune Cup, now then, Let's meet this Years challengers, Introducing_" A huge spotlight suddenly flashed onto the person down the furthest to the right, it was a guy dressed in a pair of ragged jeans, he wore a pair of broken glasses and wore a black T-Shirt with long sleeves, he had green eyes and blue/black hair and his expression was one of Icy calm

"The clam and calculative, _Elax Fortitude_"

The light moved to the next person, this one was a girl, she wore a grey vest and a pair of black track-suit bottoms, she had blonde hair and blue eyes, and a fire-up expression.

"The sporty _Miss. Eliza Ventruff_"

And so the cycle repeated itself,

"The Dangerous _Johnston Millwall_"

"The ethno-botanist, _Daniel Verdure White_"

"The Villanous _Zackory Koshi_"

"The Noble _Micheal Rosenman_"

"The Average Joe_ Peterson_"

"The Silent _Miss. Courtnie Lighter_"

"The Slightly Sadistic_ Alexander Kenny_"

"The Lovely _Miss. Sasha Nelargent_"

"The Mechanic, _Axel Piledriver_"

"_and last but not least _The Mystic, _Miss. Clair Susterra_"

After each name there came a smattering over applause and cheers from the crowd.

When the MC had finally finished a huge TV-Screen appeared behind them as it was lit up with dozens of lights,

"_Now then Ladies and Gentleman, lets see whose going up against who in the First Rounds_"

12 Images began flickering back and forth along next the pictures 12 of one the Fortune Twelve, then they began to slow, slow, slow and then stop.

"_Ladies and Gentleman, the brackets have been set and the Gauntlets have been thrown, and our First Duel is _**Elax Fortitude** _for the Belts up against _**Genger Verana**_ for the Fortunes Twelve, could all of the other Duelists please take their seats and wait to be called._"

The eleven remaining Duelists went over to the far right side of the arena where a dozen chairs were arranged for the chosen,

"Look at it this way" one of the other joked, "Even if we lose, best seats in the house right?" there was a murmur of agreement from everyone else as they took their seats, Clair found herself sat in the back row, roughly towards the middle, with Sash on her Left and Zackory Koshi on her Right, he was a tall man, with black hair, blue eyes and a strange expression, his Duel-Disk was slightly old-fashioned, or so it appeared, and he had an odd presence about him, it was almost as if her was shrouded in a cloud, he glanced at her, weighing her up and down, before retuning his attention to the duel about to start.

"_Now then Ladies and Gentleman, we have the calculative _**Elax Fortitude**_ going up against the chain caster, _**Genger Verana**_, now then … LET'S DUEL_", the whole crowd joined in the last words and the First duel of the 43rd annual Fortune Cup, went underway.

-----

Elax – 4000

Genger – 4000

Elax went first, "My Draw, and I summon my Spell Reactor – RE (1200/900), in attack mode, then I set 2 cards, your move _chain caster_" his voice was oddly familiar, and yet alien, his expression hadn't changed once in the whole 30 seconds of his first move, which was defiantly strange.

Genger clenched a fist, he was a bulky man, in both muscles and fat, he wore a pair of leathery trousers and a leather jacket, he was basically a biker, down to the boots, which had a pair of fake spurs in the back of them in an attempt to look cool and he had the vague beggings of a beard on his cheeks.

"Fine then Belty, My turn, I draw and summon out my Iron Chain Repairman (1600/1200) in attack mode, but that isn't my only trick because next up I have the Spell Card known as **Double Summon**, now I can make an additional summon this turn, so now I'll bring out this monster my Iron Chain Snake (800/1200)"

"And now Genger, my Spell Reactor's effect activates, dealing you 800 points of damage whenever you activate a spell card, so Open Fire"

Genger – 4000 - 800 = 3200

"Lucky shot, but now I can play a special effect of my own, specifically my Iron Chain Snake's, so now he can equip onto your Spell Reactor, reducing it's ATK and DEF by 800 points, let him have it"

Spell Reactor – (1200/900) - (800/800) = (400/100)

"So now I attack with Iron Chain Repairman, go _**CHAIN HAMMER**_, flatten his Reactor"

"Not so fast Genger, I reveal my face-down card, **Fake Explosion**, now none of my monsters can be destroyed in battle"

"but you still take damage, 1200 points worth"

Elax – 4000 - 1200 = 2800

"but taking Damage is a good thing Gengar, for me at any rate, you see now I can play the trap card known as **Damage Summon**, now I can Special Summon 1 monster from my Hand or Deck with ATK equal or less than the damage I took, since I took 1200 damage, its no sweat for me to summon my Trap Reactor – Y FI (800/1800) in attack mode, and the fun doesn't stop their, Fake Explosion's other effect activates now, so now I can summon my final Reactor from my hand, met Summon Reactor – SK (2000/1400), in attack mode, and with three reactors on the field, you have yourself a serious problem, and it's not even my turn yet"

Genger gulped and sweat-dropped, 3 monsters and Elax's turn coming up he certainly wasn't messing around yet,

"I'll … I'll place 1 card face-down and end my Turn"

"Good, then I'll now activate the Special Ability of my Summon Reactor, now I can send SK, Y FI and RE to the Graveyard, and bring out my Big Guns, meet Flying Fortress SKY FIRE (3000/2500), the Instrument of your destruction, now I'll set 1 card and activate his special effect, now I send 1 card from my hand to the Graveyard and destroy 1 card you control and deal you 800 points of damage, so I'll toss out my _Scrap Reactor_, and destroy your face-down card and deal you 800 points of damage, activate **Bombing Barrage**"

Genger – 3200 - 800 = 2400

"Now SKY FIRE attack his Repairman, with _**Flying Fortress Firepower**_"

Genger – 2400 - 1400 = 1000

"And now I'll send my Iron Chain Shield from my hand to the Graveyard to negate the destruction of my Repairman"

"Your move then Biker boy"

Genger sweat-dropped again, wiping his forehead, this was his second round and he was getting flattened, down to a quarter of his lifepoints, and facing down a giant plane.

"my … my draw, and I activate the Spell Card **Painful Choice**, and the name speaks for itself, now I pick 5 cards in my deck and you need to select one of them, then the rest go to the Graveyard and the select one goes to my hand, now then … I select _Iron Chain Snake_, _Iron Chain Blaster_,_ Iron Chain Coil_, _Iron Chain Defender_ and _Iron Chain Repairman_"

Elax stared at the card arrayed in front of him, before pointing at one of them with a pale, slender finger, "You can take your Iron Chain Coil"

"Ok then, now I'll summon my Iron Chain Coil (1100/1600) in attack mode and …"

"and now I play SKY FIRE's effect, now I can destroy 1 card you set or summon during your turn and deal you 800 points, I select your Coil, what a waste of a card"

Genger – 1000 - 800 = 200

"Then I'll just activate my face-down, Effect Shield, this card special summons my Iron Chain Coil back in defence position and now I tune my Coil with my Repairman to Synchro Summon my Iron Chain Dragon (2500/1300), now I can remove all of the Iron Chain monster in my Graveyard from play and my Dragon gains 200 ATK for each one, with 6 members of my Chain Gang, that's a bonus of 1200 points"

Iron Chain Dragon (2500/1300) - 1200 = 3700

"Now attack his SKY FIRE, with _**Chain Blast**_"

Elax – 2800 - 700 = 2100

"Your move Fortitude"

"Why thank you Genger, now if you don't mind I'd like to go activate this spell card **Reactor Draw**, so now I send 1 machine-type monster from my Deck to the Graveyard, then I shuffle up and draw another card, so then I'll activate **Pot of Avarice**, so I shuffle my 4 Reactors and SKY FIRE back into my deck and draw 2 card, so then I'll play the spell card **Trap Booster**, so now I toss out another card and I can activate a trap from my hand, like my **Ultimate Mine**, so now I get an Ultimate Mine Token (800/800) in defence position, so then I'll summon this monster, Black Salvo (100/1000), so now his effect lets me resurrect my Trap Reactor Y FI (800/1800) in defence position and negating his effect, but I don't need it as I'll tune my Black Salvo with my Reactor to do a Synchro Summon of my own, so come forth, Dark Strike Fighter (2600/1800), so now I'll play his effect, and tribute 1 monster on my field to deal you 200 points of damage times it's level, and I just happen to have 1 spare, like my Ultimate Mine Token, so now you lose 2000 points since it's a level 10, plus another 800 due to it's effect, Sayonara … Biker"

"Nooooo!"

Genger – 200 - 2800 = 0

"_Ladies and Gents, after 5 rounds of fury, we have our first Victor. Ladies and Gentleman it's Elax Fortitude_"

----------

Yes ….. we all know who Elax really is … and if you haven't figured it out already, well then you really need to catch up with the story line.

Also, I REALLY didn;t used to like Flying Fortress SKYFIRE, I prefered Giant Bommer AIRRAID, but the former has grown on me a little bit so i'll be using it


	9. Psychic Batteries

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, our first duel has come to an explosive ending, but our challenger has pulled through, and with another eleven to go, lets get our next pair of participants up here_"

Things progressed rather swiftly from there, Johnston Millwall, Zackory Koshi and Alexander Kenny all smashed their way through there opponents, defeating Lightsworns, Amazons and Ancient Gears between the three of them.

Eliza Ventruff and Joe Peterson were both knocked out of the competition rather quickly, getting completely hammered, then it was Clair turn.

She could feel thousands of eyes poking at her like pins, as she carefully walked up to the stage, the iron groaned slightly as she stepped up the two steps to the arena,

"_Now then its time for our Fifth and final duel of today, it the Mystic and Charming __**Miss. Clair**__ going up against our Battery Powerhouse, __**Avery Johnston**_"

The man across from her was reasonably slim, with dark olive skin, his feature looked as if they had been etched in stone, he has black, fuzzy hair that had been cut short. His arms were heavily muscled and veins stood out like thick ropes.

"_Now say it with me peoplei" and then he paused as the crowd roared ,drowning out any other sound in the whole stadium "__**Lets Duel**_"

"**Agreed**" both players nodded at each other, a gesture of respect

Clair drew, "I'll take the first move, and start off with this, my Krebons (1200/400), in attack mode, then I'll set 1 card, over to you"

"Why thank you, now I draw and summon my Batteryman AA (0/0), in attack mode, and then I activate a spell card, known as **Thunder Force**, now I can send 3 Thunder-Type monsters from m deck to the graveyard, and 1 thunder-monster that I control gains 1000 ATK until the End of this turn, so I send my _Batteryman AA_, _Batteryman C_ and _Batteryman Charger_ to the Graveyard and Batteryman AA gains 1000 ATK"

Batteryman AA (0/0) - (1000/0)

"Oh I almost forgot, Batteryman AA has a special effect, he gains 1000 ATK for every Batteryman AA on the field, so it's time for another power boost"

Batteryman AA (1000/0) - (2000/0)

"So where was I? … oh yes Batteryman AA, attack her Krebons, with _**AA Thunder Force**_"

Clair – 4000 - 800 = 3200

"And now I reveal my Trap card, **Telepathic Power**, this card activates when a Psychic-type monster that I control is destroyed in battle, then I can destroy the monster that attacked and gain lifepoints equal to it's attack"

Clair 3200 - 2000 = 5200

"Those are odd tactics miss, but that'll just make things more interesting, I play a face-down, your move"

"Why thanks you, now I draw and I activate the continuous spell card, **Teleport**, now since you control a monster and I don't, I can pay 800 Lifepoints"

Clair – 5200 - 800 = 4400

"and then I can special summon 1 Psychic monster from my hand and I chose my Doctor Cranium (100/100), in attack mode, but he won't be staying long, because now I'm going to be sacrificing him to summon this Overdrive Teleporter (2100/1200) in attack mode, so then I'll play an Equip Spell **Telekinetic Charging Cell**, so now when I activate my Overdrive Teleporter's effect like so, I don't need to pay any lifepoints, but that doesn't matter, because now his effect resurrect Krebons (1200/400) and Doctor Cranium (100/100), so now I tune my Level 2 _Krebons_ with my Level 6 _Overdrive Teleporter _in order to Synchro Summon Psychic Lifetrancer (2400/2000) in attack mode, now then Lifetrancer, attack his Batteryman AA, with _**Overload Psychosis**_"

Avery – 4000 - 400 = 3600

"I'm impressed, you _actually_ managed to make contact"

"Well if that was impressive then this'll really knock you over, my Lifetrancer's effect allows me to remove a psychic-type monster from my Grave, so I'll remove Overdrive Teleporter, and then I can gain 1200 lifepoints"

Clair – 4400 - 1200 = 5600

"Then I'll place 1 more card face-down and let you go"

"Let's roll, my move, and I activate the special effect of my Batteryman Industrial Strength, now I remove my 2 _Batteryman AA_ in my graveyard from play and I can special summon him to the field, so rise Batteryman Industrial Strength (2600/0), now I play his special ability, I can remove yet another battery from my graveyard, and I can destroy 1 card you control, so I'll destroy you're Psychic Lifetrancer, now then attack her Doctor Cranium, with _**Industrial Thunder Force**_"

"And Then I'll play the Trap Card **Psychic Rejuvenation**, before you take down my Lifetrancerwith your batteryman's effect, now I gain 1000 lifepoints for every psychic monster I control, that's 2000"

Clair – 5600 - 2000 = 7600

Clair – 7600 - 2500 = 5100

"And now my Doctor Cranium's effect comes into play, since he was destroyed in battle, I can pay 800 lifepoints, and then I can add my Psychic Snail into my hand"

Clair – 5100 - 800 = 4300

"That's it?, please I set 1 card and end my turn"

"Ok then, I'm up and now I'll activate the effect of **Teleport**, so now I pay 800 lifepoints"

Clair – 4300 - 800 = 3500

"And special summon Master Gig (2600/1400) in attack mode, then I'll summon the Tuner-monster Psychic Switcher (500/500), now I activate the effect of my Master Gig, now I pay 2000 lifepoints, 1000 for very psychic-type monster I control, then I can destroy 2 cards on your field, so now I'll take down your face-down cards"

Clair – 3500 - 2000 = 1500

"And then I'll tune my Level 8 _Master Gig_ and my Level 1 _Psychic Switcher_, in order to Synchro Summon, Thought Ruler Archfiend (2700/2300), now take down his Batteryman with _**Psychic Motion**_"

Avery – 3600 - 100 = 3500

"and now his effect gives me lifepoints equal to the attack of your Batteryman"

Clair – 1500 - 2600 = 4100

"You're move"

"Thank you, now then, I draw and then I'll activate the Spell Card, **Thunder Summon**, so now I special summon my Batteryman AA (0/0) in attack mode, but now I'll tribute him to bring out my ace card, meet my Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon (2400/1000) and with a name like that his ability is even better, now he gains 1000 ATK since I summon his by sacrificing a Batteryman AA,"

Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon (2400/1000) - (3400/1000)

"Now attack Thought Ruler Archfiend with _**AA Electroshot**_"

Clair – 4100 - 700 = 3400

"Over to you darlin', let see you trump this bad boy"

"Don't call me darlin', now then I draw, and now I activate the effect of **Teleport** once again, so I pay 800 lifepoints"

Clair – 3400 - 800 = 2600

"and I can special summon another Master Gig (2600/1400) in attack mode, now lets have an instant replay, now I pay 1000 lifepoints"

Clair – 2600 - 1000 = 1600

"And I take down your 'bad boy' of a monster, now then Master Gig, show him you're true power, attack him directly, with _**Psychic Shriek**_"

Avery – 3500 - 2600 = 900

"your move"

"Good, I draw, and I activate **Burial from the Different Dimension**, so now 3 monsters that are removed from the game return to my grave, so then I'll play **Battery Charger**, Now I can special summon a 'battery' monster from my graveyard for 500 lifepoints and then draw 1 card, so I'll resurrect Batteryman AA (0/0) in defence mode, then I'll summon another Batteryman AA from my hand also in defence mode (0/0) and lets not forget their effects shall we.

Batteryman AA (0/0) - 2000 = (2000/0)

Batteryman AA (0/0) - 2000 = (2000/0)

"Now I end my turn"

"My Draw, and I summon my Psychic Commander (1400/800), in attack mode, and now I tune my Psychic Commander with my Master Gig, to Synchro Summon, Hyper Psychic Blaster (3000/2500), now then, Psychic Blaster, attack his Batteryman AA, with _**Hyper Psychic Cannon**_"

"But how's that workout, My Batteryman is in Defence Mode, which means I'm safe from any attacks"

"Not quite, you see, when my Blaster attacks a monster in defence mode, then the difference between his ATK and your monster DEF is removed from whatever remains of your lifepoints, Game over, Batteryman"

Avery – 900 - 3000 = 0

He blinked, almost as if he had just woken up as the smoke cleared, before walking over to she and holding out a big, olive-coloured hand to her, which she gracefully accepted and the crowd in the background roared like the thunder, the duels were over for today, and as the crowds began to disperse, back to homes, street corners, doorways, anywhere they could find, the Fortunes Twelve had rooms in the actual stadium itself, small and neat, with en suite facilities included, a nice break from the sweat and grime of the outside. As Clair felt the warm wash of hot water against her skin, she thought about what had happened today, and what might happen tomorrow, and about many, many other things.

-----

We all love a happy ending of sorts, I was soooo tempted to do EVERY single duel, but that would have been toooooo tedious even for me, so I'll do most of the main ones, next time on 5D's, Dragons and Warriors clash in the Stadium, but until the RxR please!


	10. The Summoning of the Sealed Dragon

All was blackness, blackness and silence, there was the sound of dripping, from a broken pipe, water falling down into the depths and then being swallowed up by the blackness.

He opened his eyes, once filled with colour, now nothing more than brilliant purple now imposed upon the darkest black, piercing the darkness and the gloom like a knife, all before him was laid bare, light up in purple and fire. Before him a single candle burning, its purple flame flickering and casting strange shadows that seemed to move with a sinister purpose of their own.

He was robed in black, that seemed to shimmer and waver as if its paltry existence were nothing more than gas, his hands were gloved and both were trimmed in a faded orange, the only color in the darkness.

A gloved hand reached out and snuffed out the candle, the strange material making no reaction to the flame and embers, the purple light in his eyes died, returning them to a silver orange that seemed almost alien among the other colors.

The faint glowing embers were rubbed from the gloved hand as they scattered to the floor, now the only light in the room, cooling on the floor, filling the room with a strange essence as patterns wove themselves in the darkened smoke.

Now that same hand pulled itself back and around and the doors behind it burst open, revealing a starry sky, suddenly the stars were extinguished from his view by smoke, soon they would all disappear, as had been foreordained, he stepped out into the night sky, to him its austere and lustrous beauty was now lost upon him.

Held one arm up, and the shadows gathered, merging, melding, gather, solidifying themselves together into a single object. I t was a duel-disk, black as the darkest pitch, and its card-holder was filled in an instant, each card filled and enshrouded with the same darkness that was with him, one used for the purposes of himself and those he cared, now turned for a more … useful purpose, vengeance.

He stepped towards the edge, the building was a wreck, as were all of them, yet this one still stood, an aging monument of better days, soon it would all be gone, all would be the wasteland of the Underworld, all would be … his Paradise.

There was a fleeting shadow that cast itself across the building, more shadows appeared, these much larger, more defined, sharper edges and more strength. At his will they were commanded to change, to form new shapes, an engine any many more, each intricately designed the way he would have had them, perfected in every way, balanced and fast, sleek and perfect, and as black as the midnight sky.

Mounting it he experimentally twisted the throttle, revelling in the infernal roar that came from the engine as he gunned it off of the edge, this time enjoying the thrill of falling, down, down, down. Shadows once again bent to his will, formed themselves beneath him, creating a bridge of sorts which guided him down to the ground.

He landed smoothly, like some dark, demonic bird descending from the heavens, the roads were empty, long abandoned, no prey would he find here, no victims to hunt, he would have to look to more … populated areas, where the souls of other stretched themselves out like delicacy towards the dark divinities of the Underworld, It was time for him to reintroduce himself, to the world.

-----

Brown hair and blue eyes caught the sun experimentally as they gleamed under the new helmet, it was white, and eclipsed in blue, as was the Duel-Runner, brand-new, after all, its not everyday he got to spend money like water, both of which were always short of in the Belts.

The Engine roared like a storm as people hastily moved out of the way, dividing like the ocean as he rode down roads crowded with people, both poor and … well off I suppose you could call them.

This was his kind of town, were the streets were run by two things, either a duel-disk or a duel-runner, preferably the second, it was more … interesting to say the least, duel-running in the streets at night, now there was something to get the blood pulsating, you never knew what was around the next bend, the streets here were always changing.

There was a strange blipping sound on the monitor, that normally only meant one thing and one thing only, a challenge, he swerved to a stop, the engine's gentle throbbing noise filling the air as the screen dilated, revealing nothing but blackness, annoyed, Chris tapped the screen with two fingers angrily

"What's up with this thing?, it can't be broke it's brand new"

"Brand-new is it!" dripped a voice, the kind of voice that sends a shiver down your spine like no other, like ice being inserted into your shirt on a hot day, sudden cooling sensation that makes the hair on the back of your neck rise up, and your blood begin to grow cold with gnawing fear.

"Hey!, who is this?"

"Someone with a grudge" came the icy reply, Chris relaxed, punks these days, always trying to be the hard man, well two could play at that game, he leaned back in the runners seat, casually observing his fingernails,

"Well that really narrows the list down doesn't it" he responded, putting on an air of indifference, he didn't care anyway, all he lived for now was the trill of the

"Try dead" came the sibilant reply, Chris stopped as that cold feeling suddenly returned with much more force, a sudden silence descended as his engine stalled, cutting out into silence. He could hear and feel his heart beating steadily, could it be? … impossible?

Then the black screen wavered once before vanishing, being replaced with a small radar, the Runner Radar it was called by everyone who had one, it could locate a Duel-Runner anywhere within about half-a-mile, depending on the quality, most of them had been stolen from Sector Security at some time or another and all were put too good use, eventually.

One blip occurred, pulsating every few seconds, in faded black, marking a location a few blocks from where he was, Chris gripped the handles tightly, his gloved knuckles turning white beneath the leather, what was going on. Both his sense of pride and his curiosity piqued he gunned the engine as a small timer appeared n the screen, dialling off 3 minutes, he snorted

"Three minute, it'll take me half of that at the most"

---

The parking-lot was made up of 4 whole tiers and stretched out for a reasonable distance, no one knew why it had been built in the first place, someone with not enough sense and too much money, just goes to show how dumb people could be at times.

The top tier was deserted, and above him he could look up and see dark clouds gathering in the sky, it was going to get stormy, he pulled himself off the runner and walked a few aces away, admiring the view from up here as he looked around, seeing no one, there was nothing here, he turned back to his duel-runner, there was a sudden flash of lightning, simultaneously punctuated by a humongous rumble of thunder, he paused, something wasn't right here, he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rising again, as, with a feeling of dread, he turned around. Every bone, muscle and sinew in his body screaming for him to run, but his pride quashed that immediately, and his logic routed the fear like the vermin it was.

A figure stood behind him, robed and cloaked, a black hood, trimmed with orange and somehow even the colour appeared malicious in the malevolent setting of the situation.

"So it seems you decided to come, just like I did" the figure spoke, the voice no less chilling then it had been coming out of a speaker, if even more so now he could hear it for real, there was a hidden malice that seemed to hide behind every syllable and a darkness that enshrouded every word, here before him was something .. evil? He found it harder to talk then he had in a long time, word jarred back behind iron, fear-clad muscles.

"Yeh, s-so what, you were the one that called me here" he said, perhaps with much more bravado then the situation really demanded

"That is true" came the reply "but let us not forget, that it was you who also called Me!" and with that final Me, both hands raised themselves to the hood hand flung it back, at that same moment, There was a massive blast of lightning, forking across the sky, eclipsing his face, showing pale blue hair darkened almost to he point of black, and orange eyes with a silvery tint and behind it, what had once been white, was now a depthless black, the face was pale, almost vampiric, with a twisted smile curling at the edges of his lips.

Chris felt his knees begin to shake, and that was an understatement, one hand gripped the Duel-Runner so hard that it began to pain him and the other hand dangled useless as a piece of meat.

"And now" Alex said, twisting one hand before him in a fist,

"I am become Death, the Destroyer of Worlds, the Eternal Darkness, Lord of the night and…" then with a flourish he pulled back the arm of the robe covering his right arm, on its pale skin, purple fire engraved in the shape of a humming bird flickered dimly in the night.

"…now the Instrument of your Destruction" he finished, replacing the robe over his arm, this time however, the mark appeared on the outside of the robe, it malevolence not vanishing despite the mysterious material pulled over dead flesh.

Chris gulped, scared stiff beginning to just touch the surface of what was now coursing through his veins like venom, it was fear, mingled with impossibilities, and despair, and panic with just a hint of terror in the mixture, all boiling off at one point, his mouth, and at that point he was really truing hard not to scream.

"H-h-how?" was all he could manage to squeeze past his dried throat and fear-drawn lips, each new word an iron strake in his chest.

The smile widened, and the face twisted, it expression cold and cruel,

"That isn't you're concern now" came the response as the thunder flashed again and he flung his arms wide, now the mark on his arm grew brighter, and brighter.

There was another bolt of lightning as the sky darkened, Chris looked up, astounded, in deep purple lines, the mark on his arm engraved itself into the sky, wings, beak, claws all being formed, things seemed to pause, silently, as the look on his once friends face grew ecstatic, and at the same time, the symbol dropped out of the sky, smashing into the ground, careless of building or anything else in the area, the symbol was doubled over, each single line dividing into two, the perfect track.

Another gesture of that marked arm brought a runner two him, it surface rippling black and red, it was a Duel-Runner created from raw shadows at its presence was a sign, in its wake purple fire burned before cooling and vanishing, slightly cheesy, but it had a _very_ good effect upon people. He mounted it,

"Now Chris, let us experience the terror of the true Turbo Duel, a Shadow Turbo Duel"

Gunning the engine to an impossible decibel, he slammed a foot on the accelerator and plunged off the edge, landing on the ramp below, coasting such an impossible jump easily, before slamming into the round start, inside the two purple lines that marked the start of the huge geoglyph of flame.

Chris wasn't in control of his movements now, he was so afraid he wasn't sure what to do, except Duel, and Win, yes that was it, If he could Win, then this Nightmare would end, and he would have defiantly claimed his final victory, and he would win, because the stakes in this game looked much more than a normal Turbo Duel.

Alex gave another maniacal laugh as Chris Runner appeared on the start next to him

"Are you ready to duel your way straight into hell"

He laughed again, this one more chilling than before,

"Let's Turbo Duel, Chris"

-_Duel Mode Engaged_-

-_Auto-Pilot De-activated_-

Chris blinked, was he trying to kill them both, with the auto-pilots not running, they might both end up dying if they lost control.

Over the roar of the engines, as they released the brakes, Chris heard his enemies voice, "First one passed the first corner gets the first turn".

-

Both runners accelerated, tearing up gravel, tarmac and dust in a furious race to be first around the corner, but in the end, Alex wouldn't not be denied, he slammed his runner straight into Chris's, sending his into the vast wall of flames off to one side.

Chris's first reaction was one of shock, Alex had never used to resort to underhand tactics, that was his job, the second reaction was one of pain, as he crashed heavily into the flaming wall, there was a pallor heat as his runner slammed into some kind of invisible barricade, preventing him from leaving the geoglyph of flame, but he quickly had his runner back under control and accelerated after Alex.

Alex - 1

Chris - 1

"My move traitor, I draw, and I'll start with my Trap Reactor Y FI (800/1800) in defence mode"

A machine appeared, it appeared to resemble some form of Plane, with three huge turrets, one supposedly representing the head and the other two just below it, on the tips of its wings were mechanical gingers and two more wings below them were probably meant to represent legs. Then it knelt down and began to glow blue, symbolising its mode.

"Now I'll set two cards and lets you go Traitor"

Chris was sweating now, he had never seen Alex use this deck before, although the cards seemed familiar to him from somewhere, he was now desperately looking for a way out and failing miserably.

Alex - 2

Chris - 2

"Fine then, I'll draw, and I'll activate the effect of _Slime master_, in my hand, so now I'll send my Acid Slime, Draw Slime and Multiple Slime to my Graveyard and Summon, Slime Master (?/?) in attack mode"

A strange monster appeared, similar to the one on the back of Card Rotator, except that its entire body was made of a pale blue slime and made it appear almost petty.

"So now his effect activates, now he gains the effects, ATK and DEF of all of the monster I used to summon him"

The monster began to change color, first it went red, showing it had gained the effect of Draw Slime (?/?) - (300/400)

Then it changed from red to yellow, gaining the effect of Multiple Slime (300/400) - (1800/2400)

Then it went a vibrant light blue, meaning Acid Slime power had been added as well, (1800/2400) - (2600/3400) before it returned to its normal pale colour

"Now then due to Draw Slime's effect, I can draw 1 card, with that out of the way, Slime Master, Attack his Trap Reactor, with _**Primal Ooze**_"

The strange creature conjured a ball of slime in its hand that seemed to keep changing colour, then it flung it at Trap Reactor, attempting to smothering it in blue plasma.

"I reveal my face-down card, **Offensive Reactor**, now I can negate you're attack and end the Battle Phase, anything else?"

A Small missile pod appeared, it aimed at the attack before firing, a isle arced through the sky before colliding with the attack, when the smoke cleared it had vanished.

Chris gripped the handlebars even tighter, he had been counting on that attack going through, he snatched a card from its holder and slotted in into the duel-disk attached to his runner

"Just a face-down and then I'll-"

"You'll have to wait one second, because now I'll play my other face-down, known as **Defensive Reactor**, but we can come to its effect later, because now Battle Reactor effect activates, now whenever you declare an attack, during the End phase of your Turn, you lose 800 lifepoints times the number of attacks you, so since you declared 1 attack this turn that 800 points, now Open Fire"

Another small turret appeared beside the second, the one with a small machine-gun instead of rockets. Then the missile pod aimed again, this time directly for Chris, who grimaced, the second missile slammed into the ground beneath him, almost sending him flying, although it did send him spinning out of control, but he just managed to hold and keep himself in the duel.

Chris: 4000 - 800 = 3200

"_Ouch I felt that … wait a second!, I FELT THAT what kind of sick game his he playing _"

Alex's grin seemed to widen as he saw the look on Chris face began to pale,

"Have you only just figured it out, now the pain is real, this is the ultimate duel of skill and punishment, now prepare to receive your just desserts"

There was a suddenly lurch as the ground beneath them both jerked suddenly, the ground cracked suddenly, sending huge ripples across the field, as if something was trying to burst out of the ground beneath them.

Alex - 3

Chris - 3

"Now then, I draw, and I'll summon Spell Reactor RE (1200/900) in defence mode"

This next reactor looked more vicious, with a hydra like neck and a massive tail, its body was formed of a huge engine and a massive payload of rockets, followed by two engines that had turned into clawed hands.

"then I'll place another card face-down, your move again traitor"

Chris took a look at his arm, he could feel it pulsing from where the sudden jarring from that attack had injured him, a few more blows like that and he'd be lucky to make it out of hospital in alive, let alone in one piece.

"I won't let you win Alex, not for my sake, I intend on surviving this duel, despite whatever cheap illusions you try to create" Chris lifted another card from his deck, placing it on the holder trying to think up a strategy as laughter echoed in his ears.

"Illusions" Alex laughed "Still you deny the evidence which lies before you, this IS a true turbo duel, one which you will never survive, now make your turn"

"Fine then I will, by revealing my face-down card, **Revival of Slime**, so now I release 1 level 7 or higher monster that I control, and then I can special summon 2 level 4 or lower monsters from my hand, so I'll choose these, two copies of my Revival Jam (1500/500)"

The Slime Master grinned evilly before his mask and gloved hands vanished into his body, then he divided into two identical monsters, both having a sort of spectral look about them, almost like slimy ghosts.

"But why stop there, now I summon a new monster of mine, my Tuner Slime (100/100) in attack mode"

This Slime monster was small and had a yellow sheen to it,

"And Now I tune my Level 2 Tuner Slime with my two level 4 Revival jam's in order to Synchro Summon…"

The Small yellow slime leapt into the air, turning into 2 bright green rings which surrounded the two Revival jams, which looked around confused before vanishing as a huge beam of light enveloped them.

"I've been waiting to do this for a long time Alex, _Aged Creature molded from eternal slime, take you rightful place at the side of the Worthy_, Synchro Summon, Slime Dragon"

There was the sound of beating wings as a huge dragon burst from the light, from a first impression it looked similar to Stardust Dragon, but it was much different, its surface was pale blue and seemed to shimmer and waver as if it could not hold that form for long, slime dripped from its wing tips and its claws and from its feet and tail-tip. It eyes were red and glowed malevolent, the first of the two to be released, despite the ancient seals that had long guarded them. (3000/2500)

Alex's smile grew even more cruel and his laughter even more hysterical

"You broke the Seal!, but you are not the only one with a dragon now, but let us not forget the effect of my Trap Reactor, now you lose 800 more lifepoints" he said confidently as the turrets of Trap Reactor showered Chris with hundred of thousands of small pellets

Chris: 3200 - 800 = 2400

Chris's expression grimed, but now he had his ace card on the field he grew more confident.

"You should remember his effect, now he gains 300 ATK for every Water-Attribute monster I have removed-from-play but we can come to his other effect later, now my pet due to his trap attacking would be paramount to suicidal, so I'll leave you as you are and end my-

"You never did figure out what my Defensive Reactor did, did you Chris, well your about to find out, If Aggressive Reactor deals damage, imagine what Defensive Reactor does, or rather, let me tell you, for every monster that you control that DID NOT attack during you're turn, you lose 800 lifepoints during you End Phase"

The Small turret rotated and began firing of its Gatling machine gun, ripping holes in the ground and showering Chris with even more metal, he managed to keep control of his runner, although he almost lost it again when a shard of metal collided with his helmet, forcing him to one side so great was its power and speed.

"_Great, now I if I attack or I lose Lifepoints, and if I defend, I lose lifepoints as well, I'm stuck especially with no cards in my hand … unless_"

"I end my turn"

"Such a shame, but with no cards in your hand you really had no options, now it's my move, and I play the **Speed Spell – Angel Baton**, so now I can draw 2 cards, and send 1 from my hand to the Graveyard, with that done I summon up my Scrap Reactor (?/?) in attack mode"

A strange monster appeared, its body was comprised of a rusting engine that sent up huge clouds of smoke and dust, and gave off a strangely loud roaring noise.

"Now I activate his effect, soi can remove from play a 'Reactor' monster in my Graveyard and he gains the removed monsters Name, ATK, DEF and effect, and I nominate the card I just discard, Summon Reactor SK, so now take his power Scrap Reactor"

The huge engine of the Scrap reactor gave another roar as its power began to increase, (?/?) - (2000/1400)

"Now I activate my 'Summon' Reactor's effect, so I release my 3 reactors in order to summon…"

The Three reactors began to merge, joining together to form a new creature, the powerful fusion forming a huge explosion, when it had finished a new machine emerged from the smoke. It had two huge wings that had formerly been Trap reactors, its arms, hands and body had formerly belonged to Spell Reactor, and the rest belonged to Summon Reactor.

"Now meet my Flying Fortress SKY FIRE (3000/2500), and I'll play him in attack mode, now I'll activate his effect, so I send 1 card from my hand to the Graveyard and obliterate a card you control, I choose Slime Dragon, so I'll toss out this card to destroy you're Dragon, activate _**Ariel Blitz**_"

The huge monster opened up the lower half of its body, revealing an array of several missiles, three of which burst out, arcing through the night sky to slam into the massive Dragon, sending up a massive cloud of smoke.

The expression on both Duellists faces were exactly the same, smug self-confidence, not much had really changed, just the playing field.

-----

Phew!, its been a while, I decided to relax my self-restriction and actually start describing the Duels, summoning of monster Etc. I won't always remember to describe everything so don't complain, it seems Ales is all set to get his vengeance and Chris is backed into a corner due to his traps, tune in next time for the second part of our grand showdown. Don't forget to ReadxReview, some more Review would be nice, now lets see what you an do about that shall we? or I'll feed you to CHICO!


	11. Of Armageddon and the Earthbound

Alex and Chris have finally clashed in a Turbo Duel. Last Chapter, Chris found himsel backed into a corner Due to Alex's Reactors, he desperately unleashed his Ace Card, Slime Dragon, but he's not the only one with a Dragon up his Sleeve, as Alex counter-attacks with something just as Strong, so our Duel draws to a close, find out who will rain victorious. Read on to find out more! ANd don;t fogret to Reveiw.

-----

Chris: 2400

Alex: 4000

Chris - 5

Alex - 5

The Three reactors began to merge, joining together to form a new creature, the powerful fusion forming a huge explosion, when it had finished a new machine emerged from the smoke. It had two huge wings that had formerly been Trap reactors, its arms, hands and body had formerly belonged to Spell Reactor, and the rest belonged to Summon Reactor.

"Now then Chris, meet the monument of your destruction, my Flying Fortress SKY FIRE (3000/2500), and I'll play him in attack mode, now I'll activate his effect, so I send 1 card from my hand to the Graveyard and obliterate a card you control, I choose Slime Dragon, so I'll toss out this card to destroy you're Dragon, activate _**Ariel Blitz**_"

The huge monster opened up the lower half of its body, revealing an array of several missiles, three of which burst out, arcing through the night sky to slam into the massive Dragon, sending up a massive cloud of smoke. Alex grinned confidently, now with that Slimy imperfection out of the way the Duel was his, then the smoke cleared and he gasped, the Dragon was still standing.

"Nice attempt Alex, but your forget his Special Ability, Now I can remove-from-play a Water-Attribute Monster in my Graveyard to Prevent my Slime Dragon's destruction, and lets not forget his other ability, now he gains 300 Attack points"

The huge dragon glared down as a small orb of slime shot out of the Graveyard and into its chest as its power rose a little (3000/2500) - (3300/2500)

"I end my turn with a face-down, your turn Chris" the words came out between clenched teeth, he had forgotten, it had been so long since they had first dueled, they had both forgotten.

Alex - 6

Chris - 6

Chris was now even more confident than before, soon he would be the one back on top in this duel.

"I draw, now Slime Dragon, attack his Flying Fortress SKY FIRE, with _**Ultimate Slime Force**_"

The huge dragon gave a massive roar, glaring evilly at the Huge plane before flinging itself into SKY Fire, clawing at it, SKY FIRE saw it coming and opened fire with its guns, but to no avail as the huge dragon brought back its head and unleashed a huge wave of plasma, completely covering it in plasma and its began to spark.

"Now I'll play my face-down card, **Formation Break**, so now SKY FIRE Splits back down into its original components, so I'll resurrect my 3 reactors in defense mode"

Sky Fire began to glow, then he exploded as the three rectors reformed themselves in defense mode, Slime Dragon gave an angry roar as it retreated back to Chris's side of the field.

Chris grinned, he had expected a play like this from Alex, luckily he had just the Speed Spell for the job.

"Defense won't do you any good Alex, because now I activate the **Speed Spell – Attack Pattern**, now for every monster you control, I send one from my Deck to the Graveyard, then a monster I control can attack all of you're monsters at once, and that's not all, this effect isn't treated as an attack, so your Offensive Reactor won't be dealing me any damage at all for these attacks."

Chris selected his 3 monsters and slid them into his Graveyard, perfect, now he had even more shields.

"Chris you just injured yourself as well, did you forget the effect of my Spell Reactor RE, now I can deal you 800 points of damage since you played a Spell Card."

The reactor monster gave a growl as its undercarriage opened up and fired out half-a-dozen rockets that collided with Chris's duel-runner, he was prepared this time a managed to avoid most of the trauma.

Chris: 2400 - 800 = 1600

"That doesn't really matter any more, now Slime Dragon, _**Ultimate Slime Force**_"

The huge dragon unleashed a huge triple blast, colliding with all three monsters, causing them all to explode in a massive explosion, sending thousands of shards of metal in Alex's direction, who barely flinched as they pinged and shattered all over his insidious runner.

Alex: 4000 - 1200 = 2800

Alex - 6 - 1 = 5

"And as a little bonus you also lose 400 points for every monster destroyed in battle this turn but you take no battle damage, so for now I'll end my turn, and see what kind of defence you can muster against my Dragon"

"but don't forget my **Offensive Reactor**, now you lose 800 points of damage since your first attack was a completely legitimate attack"

"Normally I would yes, but now I'll play my Slime Dragon's effect, now I can remove another monster in my Graveyard and reduce 1 portion of damage that I would take Once-per-Turn to 0, and now my Dragon gains an additional 300 points" (3300/2500) - (3600/2500)

Chris - 7

Alex - 6

"Now I draw, and I'll activate the **Speed Spell – Reactor Draw**, now I give up 800 lifepoints, and then I can draw 2 cards, so lets see what I got"

Alex: 2800 - 800 = 2000

"I'm going to enjoy this round, because now I'll play **Speed Spell – Speeder Synchro**, now due to this card, If my 'Speed' Counters our lowers then yours, until the End of My turn I can double them"

Alex put on a huge and sudden burst of Speed, although that was just as side-effect of what was coming

Alex – 5 x2 = 10

"But that is just the icing on the cake, because now I can Synchro Summon any monster from my Deck that I choose, as long as It's Level is equal to my 'Speed' counters, and I have just the card in mind, I summon my own dragon"

There was a sudden pulsation as 10 huge dots appeared above Alex's runner as he started that maniacal laughter again,

"Prepare to feel the Burn Chris, _Nuclear Flame encased within the hardest metal a fiery soul waiting to be freed, now engulf my opponents with the flames of Vengeance_, Synchro Summon, _Nuclear Reactor Dragon_"

The 10 stars aligned themselves into a single line, then they began to glow with fire before each of them expanded together, and exploding. From the depths of the Fire leapt an enormous creature, it body was made up of a huge reactor, long and bulky, sealed back behind two huge metal plates, its head looked similar to Power Tool Dragon, but much more vicious and feral, its arms were taken from Spell Reactor and were covered in sharp pieces of metal, and its legs from Summon Reactor and were also hardened and sharpened, behind it two huge winds flapped, one almost completely mechanical with the odd path of leathery skin appearing from behind metal, the other biological and living and a long spiked tail with a metallic tip swayed behind it. This was the ultimate fusion of Biology and Technology, with a Nuclear Reactor for a heart, to provide it with it with power, and a living soul of Fire. (2500/1400)

It glared at the opposing dragon, it red eyes glowing with anger at seeing its nemesis in person, both dragons gave terrible shrieks or rage and of anger, but clawing at the air in a frenzy of anger, each waiting to claw the other to the death.

"And now lets check out his effect, just like your Dragon he also gains Attack Points, 500 for each 'Reactor' in my Graveyard"

The mechanical dragon ripped the plates on its chest apart, within raged the fires of a nuclear inferno, hotter than anything on Erath, 4 bright lights shot from Alex's graveyard into it's chest, the Flames inside began to heat up, from red to violent blue as the dragon closed the hatched, sealing back the inferno as its power increased and its limbs began to expand. (2500/1400) - (4500/1400)

"Now that's finished, Nuclear Reactor Dragon, attack your nemesis, Slime Dragon, with _**Atomic Impact Fury**_"

The mechanical dragon rushed towards its opposite, hammering one mechanical fist into it's face, knocking it back, as the other arm tore off one of its wings right at the root whilst the tail plunged into its chest, pinning it in place, then it opened its mouth, and unleashed the power of 100 Atomic bombs right in Slime Dragons face, although the Dragon looked worn and damaged, its face lit up with an evil grin as its wing began to re-grow, one slimy claw slammed into its chest, denting the two hatches, sending the mechanical dragon back a pace as its wound began to re-heal.

"Now I'll play Slime Dragons effect, so I'll remove a monster from the game, to negate both his destruction and to negate the damage, meaning he gains even more Attack Points" (3600/2500) - (3900/2500)

"_Now our dragons are almost equal in power_" Chris thought, "_A few more attacks and I'll surpass it, then victory will be mine!_"

"Now I'll let you go Chris, now let us see who's dragon is really the most powerful, and finish our duel from all those years ago, I end my turn"

Chris - 8

Alex - 7

"Now I draw, and I'll set 1 card, now Slime Dragon activate your third and final effect, now I can remove all of the monster in my Graveyard, which means my monster gains even more Attack Points"

The huge dragon began to swell until it was bigger than its counter part, as half-a-dozen small slime monster flew from Chris's Graveyard and were absorbed into its growing body, giving it even more power than its counter-part.

(3900/2500) - (5100/2500)

"Now Slime Dragon, let's rid ourselves of the pair of them, attack with _**Ultimate Slime Force**_"

Now it was Slime Dragons turn to attack, with slime dripping from every surface of its body it slammed into its opposite, repeatedly hammering it with its clawed hands, he pulled back its head and gave a huge raw before sending a massive volley of plasma straight into its chest, the two armoured plates began to buckle as the power assaults from both in inside outward and the outside inward began to take its toll. Then Slime Dragon recoiled, as if a recognition had begun to dawn in its eyes, something was wrong.

Alex ducked as a massive volley of Plasma collided with his runner, almost throwing him off, but he held on and got his runner back under control.

Alex: 2800 - 600 = 2200

Now he grinned, "Now Nuclear Reactor Dragon, activate your final, and most devastating effect, unleash _**Nuclear Armageddon Blast**_"

The huge dragon nodded and grasped slime dragon by both of its winds, using one hand and a tail to pin it close to keep it from escaping, the final hand reached toward the metal sheets on its chest,

Chris reached for a button on his runner, "I activate my trap card, **S**- what!"

His trap card sparked suddenly, before it fused out and vanished,

Alex smirked, "Did you really think a trap card was going to stop his effect, now Reactor Dragon, end this battle."

Slime Dragon began to squirm and struggle trying to break away and get free but it was too little too late, its counter-part tore the doors off as a massive blast ensured, both dragons and every card on the field was completely annihilated, both of Alex's reactors exploded as did Chris's failed face-down.

"Now due to my Dragon's effect, we each lose 100 lifepoints x the number of cards that were destroy, I count 5 cards, that's 500 lifepoints."

Alex: 2200 - 500 = 1700

Chris: 800 - 500 = 300

"It doesn't matter now Alex, now that you're Offensive and Defensive Reactors are gone, I can attack or defend and be perfectly safe."

"That maybe true, but Offensive Reactor has a hidden ability, whenever you attacked and took damage due to its effect it gained 1 'Attack' Counter, and when it's destroyed due to a card effect, I get 1 'Attack' token for every 'Attack' token that was on it at the time of its destruction, so rise my tokens"

Two small machines appeared on Alex's field, each one glowing slightly as there power seemed to wax and wane, they glowed blue symbolising that they were defending his lifepoints (0/0)

Chris - 9

Alex - 8

"Now it's my move Chri-"

Alex touched the card on the top of his deck, a lance of pain shot up his arm, and the Hummingbird mark on his arm flared, as did the entire geoglyph it flickered, before exploding in an even more vicious fire, and his face, if it were even possible, turned even more vicious,

"The Time has come Chris" he paused, savoring the emotions, the thrill, the sweet taste of vengeance,

He raised the card he had just drawn into the air, and as he roared out its name a bolt of lightning, instantly followed by its thunder, the time had come,

"Now I sacrifice my two tokens in order to Summon-"

The two tokens began to glow, then they merged, forming a solid ball of colour which seemed to flicker and waver as it span into the sky, then it vanished, replaced with something else.

It looked like a heart, made of stone and beating out a stony pulse like a real heart, each beast sounded like a dagger been drawn through flesh and bone. There was a sudden noise as hundreds of thousands of purple lights shot out from the ground, each one of them feeble, weak, useless alone, but together, together they could serve a greater purpose, the heart began to beat faster and faster as more and more lights flowed into its depths until the heart vanished a was replaced by an incandescent beam of purple light, the shot up wards from the ground, up, up into the heavens and beyond.

"Now, it is come" Alex said, calmly, peacefully, nonchalently, as again he flung his arms wide in chant, but this was no cheap incantation for the sake of dramatic effect, Chris cringed as Alex's eyes began to glow purple and the mark on his arm brightened until it was almost incandescent,

"_The sacrifice has been given, the chant is called, now come forth my Goddess, the Earthbound Lord,_ I sacrifice the Souls of the Weak, in order to bring thee forth, Earthbound God – Aslla Piscu"

He placed the card on his duel-disk

For a second, nothing happened, then the whole field gave another huge jolt and the entire geoglyph began to glow, brighter and brighter, there was a huge BOOM!, the sound of tearing earth and flesh and a huge shrill scream that could shatter glass as a massive explosion tore the ground in the very centre of the geoglyph apart as if it were nothing more than an inconvenience, and from the ground she rose.

It hade a thin body, which wound itself into a huge beak, its eyes were strange and huge like giant beads, its wings consisted of four long lines joining at the pinion, at all glowed in a vibrant orange, and orange lines ran through its body, power radiated from that body, unnatural power. (2500/2500)

Chris almost fainted, how could any monster be that big, and he had seen some BIG monsters in his time, but that thing was … there was no word to describe it, none in English at any rate.

"And now this Duel Ends, Chris, Aslla Piscu, attack him directly, _**Wrath of the Hummingbird**_"

The huge bird shrieked as it spread its wings, flying straight towards Chris, who at that point was panicking, he had no Spells, no Traps, even his Hand was devoid of any hope.

The huge beak descended, and as it did so, he saw the look in the Birds eye, it was evil, pure, unrivalled Evil, it slammed into the ground, smashing the round to pieces and dragging its huge beak right in his direction.

The impact and the rocks hit him before the beak did, sending him flying, up, up and somehow he managed to surpass the magical barrier which was meant to keep him inside of the arena, then he felt himself falling, falling, falling. Sending him crashing through something wooden, slowing descent slightly, he crashed into the ground.

The impact was sudden and excruciatingly painful, pain throbbed through his entire body like a sudden bolt of lightning, it raised his head as pain shot from his leg, it was at that point that he realized why. His entire right leg had been impaled on a stake of wood that stuck out of the ground, leaving it clinging to the rest of his body by a few bloody veins and scraps of flesh, indeed he was surrounding by them, his irst though was relief, that would have been a nasty way to go, a stake through the heart.. Even thinking was beginning to hurry now , and it was almost unbearable. There was a flash of lightning , which lit up the area, out of his fading eyes he could see a figure watching, a sadistic smile playing about his place and the faint echoes of laughter could just reach his ears. The figure above him reached to his belt a pulled out something, he twisted it and a small red light began pulsating, he dropped it, and it fell, down, down, down, landing with a sharp _clink!_, on his injured leg, more pain shot through his body, a rescue beacon, people would come to help, eventually, Alex wanted him to survive. As the words came down to him, laden with spite.

"I'll see you at the Fortune Cup, Traitor"

Then the figure vanished from view, Chris coughed, causing more pain to arc through his body, how long could he survive in this state, a few hours at the most, but that card … it's power, could he face it again, knowing what it could do?

-----

So it seems Chris has received some of his punishment, but with more to follow, next chapter we get back to the Fortune Cup, and with some surprising results indeed, here is today's Card, Alex's Ace Dragon Card, its importance along with it's connection to Slime Dragon will be explored as we go along, so tune in text time for Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. Now REVIEW PEOPLE, DO IT NOW!

---

_Nuclear Reactor Dragon_

Dark  
Dragon/Effect  
******** 10  
2500/1400

This Cards Type is also treated as 'Machine'. This card gains 500 ATK for every Monster in your Graveyard with 'Reactor' in its name. During your Standby Phase You may destroy this card. When this card is destroyed, Negate the effects of all Monsters, Spells and Traps on the field until the End Phase of the Turn, then Destroy all Cards on the Field and Inflict 100 Damage to Both Players x The Number of Cards Destroyed by This Cards Effect.

---

If you would like to borrow any of my Custom Cards, make sure you ask first, I don't mind some of the more Minor ones, but the major ones I would Like some credit for, If you do ask I'll send you the requested card,

Yours Sincerely

Siranzan


End file.
